Ahsoka's Song
by gaiachild
Summary: Instead of being brought to the Jedi temple as a baby, Ahsoka gets adopted/abducted by one of the galaxies best bounty hunters, who hates the Jedi like no other.
1. Child abduction, sort of

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars the clone wars or anything else George Lucas related.

* * *

><p>It was a fine day on Shili. The sun shined brightly on the open grasslands, avaric animals could be heard shirping. Everything was at peace, all carnivorous beasts remaining in their dens for the moment and only a few tiny critters running over the ground in search for their next meal.<p>

Truly, a fine day, perfect for natives and tourist alike to simply enjoy nature and have a quiet time, free of all troubles.

And among other things, the perfect time to kill a Jedi. Granted, almost every day was a good day to kill Jedi, at least when one was Aurra Sing, ex-Jedi Padawan and bounty hunter. Ex-Jedi Padawan with an intense feeling of loathing for those self righteous, long robed zealots with more lightsabers than brains.

This day in particular however, seemed just marvelous. While keeping an eye on her targets starfighter from her position on a hill, Aurra once again smiled in devious anticipation. She was always happy about a chance to slay Jedi, but this particular contract filled her with glee ever since she had been told about the story behind the job.

When she had meet her client a month ago, his constant ranting about the Jedi had annoyed even her, actually making her think about telling him to shove it and leave. Until he told her the reason he wanted to see this specific Jedi dead. Apparently, his newborn brat had had enough midi-chlorians in its body to attract Jedi attention. Unfortunately the practice of child abduction was quite common with the so called guardians of peace. And naturally, most of the affected parents tended to be quite upset about it. Never the less, a parent being so angry about it to scramble together all his families savings (no doubt dooming them to live in poverty for the rest of their life's, but what did she care about how stupid people managed their money) to hire a bounty hunter to off the Jedi who had taken the child, now that was rare.

Whatever, after locating her target, the Jedi master named Plo Koon, Aurra had followed him for a few days, waiting for an opportunity to eliminate him without any witnesses. Or other circumstances that could lead to a bunch of Jedi bent on revenge (even though the hypocritical bastards would without a doubt find a term for it that sounded nobler than revenge) on her heels. And now that Plo Koon had traveled to Shili, a rather deserted part of the planet with the next big metropolis thousands of miles away, only a few farming houses standing up for civilization, that moment had finally come.

After landing her own ship a safe distance away, she had quickly located the Jedi's ship and prepared her ambush, waiting for Plo Koon to finish whatever business he had and return.

And wouldn't you know it, already she saw the Jedi approaching his ship on a swoop bike (1). Observing him through her adjustable-focus binoculars she noticed that he was clutching something to his side, only one hand on the handlebars. She couldn't quite make out what it was. Perhaps some sort of Force related artifact he had come here to recover. If she was lucky, it would sell for a decent prize after she'd eliminated the Jedi. In that case it would be better not to shoot him while he was riding his swoop bike. The angle was less than perfect for that anyway.

When Plo Koon arrived at his ship and put whatever he had brought into the cockpit, Aurra tucked the binoculars away and grabbed her Czerka Adventurer slughthrower rifle (2), taking aim at the Jedi. Now came the tricky part. Aiming on a Jedi for too long usually led to said Jedi feeling the threat through the force. The shot had to be fired in a second.

Fortunately, Aurra knew her trade. Right after she had the backside of Plo Koons head appearing in the rifles visor, she pulled the trigger. Flying faster than the sound created by the shoot, the bullet impacted in the Jedi's brain…

…. Or at least would have, had the Jedi's reflexes been a bit slower. As it was, he managed to whip out his lightsaber. A _pish_ was heard as the bullet was melted by the laser.

Muttering a silent curse, Aurra continued firing. After this first force fueled reflex he might have a harder time parrying more shoots, seeing how she had the sun at her back and slugh thrower shots were far harder to spot than those of a blaster. Unfortunately, looking right into the sun didn't seem to bother the Jedi bastard very much, causing four more bullets being melted out of existence.

Granted, the bounty hunter had expected that, since her target was a Kel-Dor. With his species originating from a planet where oxygen was comparably rare, he was naturally wearing a breath mask, which also covered his sensitive eyes. Apparently he had been smart enough to include a sun glasses function.

Then, taking his would be assassin by surprise, Plo Koon lowered his saber and raised his hand towards her position. Cursing him, Aurra threw her rifle aside and raised her own hand in retaliation. She really hated it when Jedi proofed smart enough to know that, while one could not deflect the bullet coming from a slug thrower like blaster fire, one could easily use the force to snatch it out of the air. Or, like in this case, send it right back at the shooter.

What happened next would have looked rather silly for anyone happen to come by. A guy with a lightsaber standing next to his ship and on a nearby hill a pale female hiding behind some rocks, both holding their open hands towards each other. While in the air between them a tiny lump of iron was bouncing back and forth, not being able to decide which one it wanted to visit first.

Both participants of this rather morbid game of "catch" were completely aware how serious the situation was, though. And the bounty hunter was soon feeling that her target was packing more raw force power than she did. Her arm beginning to ache, she gave one last hard shove, then flung herself to the side while releasing the hold. Almost immediately her own bullet flew past her head.

Alright, if he wanted it the hard way, the hard way it shall be. After making sure that the bullet was not about to return, Aurra took her own lightsaber as well as one of her blaster pistols from her belt. Determined and with gleeful anticipation she charged down the hill.

As soon as the Jedi, who for some reason hadn't moved in the slightest, came into view, she unleashed a rapid fire of blaster shoots, far too many to care about sending them back at the shootist while parrying. Take that, old Jedi scum!

Though as Aurra soon learned, her targets mastery in the force wasn't restricted to mere power. Without even moving his hands, he force ripped the blaster out of her hand, drew it towards him and with a swift slash cut it in two.

NO! Not one of her dual-triggered blaster pistols that allowed rapid fire as well as single-shots. Those gems were as expensive as they were rare, and she only had one pair. That cursed Jedi had to pay!

"Fear me, Jedi!" she yelled. "I am Aurra Sing, Nashtah, scourge of your kind! My wrath will strike the likes of you until the last of you rotten, self righteous tyrants is culled from the galaxy!"

Having made her proclamation, she lunged at her enemy and attacked with a stab aimed at the Jedi's hands.

"Bold words for a Sith impersonator such as yourself, assassin." Plo Koon said in that smug tone which annoyed Aurra so much, while avoiding the attack through simply taking a step to the side. "Your blade may bear their color, but I can sense the confusion deep within you. You are not yet lost, but don't assume that will stay my hand." As if to prove his point, his next action was a viper fast slash as Aurras head, which she blocked.

Then the two of them had no more time to talk, as they engaged in a rapid exchange of blows, thrusts, slashes and stabs. Aurra soon found the Jedi to be an excellent swordsman. Despite herself using about every dirty trick in the book, she couldn't get through his defense. Which was made even more remarkable, she thought while ducking under yet another swing, considering that he insisted on holding his position in front of the ship, not moving an inch while Aurra practically danced around him, always attacking from a different angel. Though he did stop her from getting past him and to the ship. Must be a pretty important artifact he had gotten there.

Seeing that she was getting nowhere (and being honest with herself, she seemed to be losing), the bounty hunter swung her blade in a wide arc to get some breathing room, then did a backflip to get away from the Jedi. As expected, he remained on the spot, adamant on guarding whatever there was in the ship.

Deactivating her lightsaber, Aurra raised her hands and used the force to lift a barrage of melon sized rocks from the ground. Pushing her hands forwards, she hurled them at her enemy.

Plo Koon merely loosened his left hand from his blade, made a fist and instantly all rocks were reduced to dust. Then he pointed his fingers at Aurra and yellow lightning shoot out of them, completely catching the bounty hunter off guard.

"The hell!" she thought. "Since when did Jedi use such a Sith exclusive technique as Force lightning?"  
>Through the surprise activating her lightsaber a millisecond to late, the bolt hit her right in the chest.<p>

Aurra screamed. In her long life, she had on one occasion gone up against a Sith wannabe, and gotten a taste of what real force lighting felt like. To sum it up quickly, it hurt. A lot. Like every single nerve in your body conveying pain at once. But whatever this Jedi (?) bastard was doing now felt even worse in some way. Aside from a little sting it didn't even hurt all that much. Much worse, she could feel her energy being rapidly sucked away, making her weaker by the second. She could not let that happen! She could not be weak in front of anyone, and especially not in front of a blasted Jedi!

When Plo Koon stopped his attack after what felt like a little eternity to her, even if it had in reality only been ten seconds, she was so drained and shocked that she fell to her knees, dropping her lightsaber. What had that bastard done?

As if to answer her unspoken question, the Jedi-master explained:

"It is called electric judgment. A force technique I developed myself, using not hate or anger like the Sith, but calmness. While its usage is controversial among my fellow Jedi, I thought it may be a valuable experience for you to see that you don't need the dark side if you ache for flashy displays of power." (3)

Assuming banta, Aurra cursed him mentally. Like she cared about cheap magic visuals as long as a good old blaster had the same effect.

"What did you do to me, spawn of a Hutt." she snarled. How she would have preferred to feed him his own lightsaber right now, but after this freaky attack her arms felt like lead.

"No need to be concerned. The judgment only takes your strength and willpower for a while. You could say it makes the force judge you, both physical and mentally. Seeing how you are on your knees, you failed. I do not strike at enemies who are already on their knees, but I would appreciate it if you'd tell me the reason for this attack. As well as your hate against the Jedi."

The bounty hunter almost snorted in contempt. Typically Jedi, always believing to know it all and have all the answers. If he knew how deep her resentment for the Jedi was rooted, how hot her hate burned, the fool might have realized that her willpower was still very much present. And while her body ached, she had already fought in worse conditions. The only reason he had got her down was how traumatic the experience of having her strength drained by a Jedi of all people had been for her.

But there was no reason he needed to know that.

Deciding to play the beaten, but undiscerning captive, she snapped, while trying to sound like she was as tired as she was angry:

"Don't presume I'll give you anything just because you have beaten me. In difference to your precious order, I still have my pride. Go one, arrest me, take me to your temple, interrogate me and then give me over to your friends in the Senate like the good Republican dog that you are. But you will never make me talk."

Defiantly, she raised her arms, as if daring him to shackle/bind them. Of course while behaving like the mere action brought her pain, while in reality it only felt like she had weights bound to her wrists. Just like in every morning exercise.

Plo Koon nudged his head in a skeptical manner, scanning his attacker for a sign of deceit.

"Your very being reeks of betrayal and trickery. Be warned, one should never mistake the compassion of a Jedi for a cause of foolish hesitation. While I do wish to save you, I'll strike you down should you betray my trust."

Casually holding up his hand, it took a mere moment until a pair of shackles flew out of his starfighters cockpit and into his waiting hands.

Damn, thought Aurra, that bastard was good. Using the force to move things without even looking at them was a rare talent. Truly, in a fair fight, her chances against him would be little. Then again, she thought while suppressing a devious grin, she never played fair.

Cautiously Plo Koon moved nearer to Aurra, his whole body tense and ready to defend himself in case of treachery. When he stood right in front of her, he ordered her to stand up, so he wouldn't have to bend down and lower his defenses

In the progress of standing up Aurra mentally said "Sucker" and with a swift movement flicked her right wrist. Firing the miniature blaster she had hidden under her sleeve. The small, but none the less effective blast hit Plo Koon near his left eye, damaging that part of his breathing mask beyond repair. Aurra relished his painful scream.

Despite the pain, the Jedi master immediately reached for his ligthsaber. Flicking her left wrist, firing her second hidden miniature blaster, the bounty hunter hit his right forearm. While using her right hand to telekinetically draw his lightsaber into her own hand. Activating it, she positioned her left palm on the sabers opposite end. Gleefully she pushed it forward, thrusting the laser blade right through Plo Koons breathing mask.

What followed was a silence so complete, you could have heard the sneaking of a Nightsister.

Then, with a wicked smile, Aurra pulled the saber upwards, slicing the Jedi's head open and decapitated him with a swift swing. The body fell down like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"And that's the problem with you Jedi," Aurra mocked to her victim "when your head isn't stuffed into the republics ass, it is buried too deep in ancient data pads studying stupid codes and rules to learn the fine arts of improvising."

Happy about the new addition to her collection, she threw Plo Koon's lightsaber in the air and caught it again like it was a jugglers toy, almost childlike repeating the process while casually strolling over to the starfighter of her deceased target. Slaying Jedi always got her in a cheerful mood. Not to forget that there most likely was some sort of priceless Jedi artifact waiting for her in her targets starfighter. This day only kept on getting better.

Happy anticipating filling her, the bounty hunter took a look into the cockpit…

… and immediately jumped back with surprise. Had she really just seen…

She took a second look. Yep, that was definitely a baby wrapped in some cloth sleeping peacefully in the pilot's seat. And judging by the orange skin tone as well as the bone like head gear it was a one of Shilis natives, a Togruta.

Aurras expression darkened. While it was regrettable that she didn't get an artifact, finding out that the headless corpse rotting a few feet away had been in the process abducting yet another kid into his damned order made her regret that she didn't make his death more painful.

Yanking her fist trough the air, Aurra used the force to hurl the Jedi's corpse next to her. Going through his pockets, she let the headless body drop to the ground again after finding a datapad. Scanning through the files, she found, aside from a diary, some law books for specific solar systems and a few Jedi wisdoms, a File named "Adoption". Frowning, she opened it to find journals of a few dozen babies the bastard had brought to the order, including the one from her client. The last entry was about the one slumbering next to her. Aside from a map to the parents location, some farm house, she also found the (as it turned out female) babies name.

"Ahsoka Tano." She read aloud.

And apparently, even though it had slept through a fight to the death between two force possessing individuals wielding lightsabers, it was its name that woke the baby up. Big blue eyes curiously looking up at the bounty hunter, with the complete lack of fear only a child could posses, the little creature raised its arm in Aurras direction.

The bounty hunter was unsure what to do. Making deals with Hutts without getting screwed. Yeah, easy enough. Assassinating some important politician while running from the local law. Sure. Surviving on an untamed planets with carnivores and lethal plants out to kill you. Acceptable. Crossing blades with Jedi, taking on three of them at once. Hey, no problem. But what the frick was she supposed to do with some tiny brat that still shit itself and whose abductor she had just killed?

And if the baby thought it was helping with that gurgling sound it made, it was WRONG!

Not wanting the brat to start crying, Aurra hesitantly reached into the cockpit and picked the tiny Togruta up. It was so small, she didn't even have to lay it on her arms. Its tiny form fitted into her incredibly long fingers like they were made for holding it.

While the baby seemed to be happy, snuggling herself into the bounty hunters hands and staring at her while making strange baby speak sounds, Aurra was at a loss. Now what? The easiest way of course would be to let the brat in the fighter, leave, get her payment and forget about the whole ordeal. However, even she had standards, and killing brats was just not acceptable. Of course it wouldn't take too long to take it back to its parents, but in that case, the damned Jedi order would simply send another one to get her. Frack, here she had the golden opportunity to save, eh, prevent someone from becoming a smug, hypocritical asshole, and she didn't know how. Perhaps take the brat off world and have someone adopt her. Otherwise, she didn't really know of any places who would ju…

Her eyes widened as she felt a sudden, light pain. Slowly turning her eyes to the baby in her left hand, she realized that she must have unconsciously pointed her right hands index finger at the babies face as if t play with it. And the baby had responded by biting. Seeing how it had no teeth yet, that wasn't that big of a problem, still, the little bugger's jaw had a lot of strength for such a small one.

She couldn't help it, she had to chuckle. She was Aurra Sing. Crime bosses desired her services, other bounty hunters fleet when she neared, her victims despaired when she came hunting and Jedies had trembled at the mere mentioning of her name. Yet this little girl had the audacity to treat her finger like a chew toy.

Choosing to ignore the sudden warmth and protectiveness she was feeling, Aurra inspected the baby, which had now stopped chewing on her nails and instead started to try to grab the finger. Smirking, she used the same to tickle the babies stomach, making her giggle.

"My, aren't you a feisty one?" She asked the infant with a smile. "You obvious lack any sort of healthy caution and respect for your elders, don't you?"

"GUH!" was the happy answer.

"Well, seeing how your first abductor is indisposed at the moment, would you mind me taking over the part to take you with me, away from your biological parents, into corners of the galaxy where your chances of meeting a violent death will increase thousand fold?"

This time Aurra didn't get a vocal response, but she choose to interpret the shaking arms as a nod.

With a Cheshire smile the bounty hunter turned away from the starfighter and started walking toward her own ship, taking care to step on the Jedi's corpse instead of avoiding it.

Internally she was debating about her decision to keep the little bugger for now. One part of her mind, the rational one argued that a baby was definitely NOT fit for living with a bounty hunter like herself, and getting attached in any way would probably get both of them killed. Another part, the one holding her resentment of Jedi, found this to be a great way to harm the Jedi further by decreasing the number of the next generation of hypocrites, as well as getting the opportunity to influence her to see the Jedi for the bastards they were. She wouldn't even have to keep the baby around that long to accomplish that.  
>And she didn't even think about the small part of her that wanted to keep the infant because holding her felt so right.<p>

For the moment deciding to simply see how things would turn out, hence having the option to push her out of an airlock at any moment baby squeals would grant on her nerves too much, she couldn't help but muse:

"Ahsoka Tano was her given name, was it not? Hm, doesn't sound that different from Aurra Sing. Ahsoka Tano. Aurra Sing. Ahsoka Sing. Sing Ahsoka. Sing Soka. Soka Sing. Doesn't sound half bad."

* * *

><p>(1) The jetbikesantigrav motorcycles in Star wars.

(2) Slugthrower is the Star wars term for firearms that use bullets instead of lasers.

(3) I'd just like to note that I did not make that up. First thing I ever heard about it was while researching Plo Koons abilities on wookieepedia, so I can assure you it is 100% canon. Aside from my interpretation of the reason for it to be called judgment.

AN:

Okay, that would be that. Funny thing is, three weeks ago I didn't care about Aurra Sing at all. I liked her character design and that was it. Until I somehow found out that she used to be a Jedi in training (I know that didn't really become apparent in the show, but it is completely legit canon). Because my biggest problem with the Star Wars franchise is the black and white workings with Sith and Jedi. The general concept that one will automatically become an evil sith overlord should he/she get angry or (GASP) date someone. While not a hero by any stretch of the meaning, Aurra Sing as it turned out is one of the few Star Wars characters who just said: "Screw you and your rules, me deciding that I hate Jedi and being a force user at the same time does not mean that I have to start wearing all black, become able to shoot lighting and hold long evil monologues about conquering the galaxy." And boy do I love her for that.

Now, about the story. What I want to stress, while it is true that Aurra has a rather long lifespan, meaning she'll still look hot when Ahsoka reaches adulthood, this will NEVER be a Aurra/Ahsoka love story. And that is one of the few things I am actually completely certain on doing or not doing. While I have a bunch of scenes and situations in mind I want to use in this fic, I don't have the entire story planned, only the rough red line. As of now, Ahsoka could end up becoming a bounty hunter, a mercenary, a space pirate, a sith, a separatist soldier/agent and so on. I'll just see how things develop and what would feel the most right. For now I'll start with a few chapters about Aurra dealing with being a Bounty hunter and caring for a baby at the same time, and how Aurra's few pals react to Ahsoka. Later, when I skip to Ahsoka becoming old enough for the clone wars to begin, I'll have the two of them messing up the outcome of the canon episodes, sometimes only lightly, sometimes gravely.

And never in my time as a fanfic author did I have to do so much research, in this case mostly on wookieepedia. Like what Shili looks like, the names of Aurra's weapons, Plo Koons abilities, …. Oh well, totally worth it. XD


	2. Baby usage 101

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Star Wars franchise, but Bunt Kabor is mine (for all his likely only apperance may or may not be worth)

* * *

><p>Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.<p>

Shortly after Aurra had arrived at her ship, shortening the way through loaning the Jedi's swoop bike, she was confronted with the complications brought by the little bundle of noisy life form in her arms. For example that fact that, while her ship did in fact have two seats, it was notably lacking a baby seat. The bounty hunter had considered the option of using rope to bind the baby to the seat, unfortunately at the moment her inventory of tools to subdue eventual captives consisted of two sets of shackles and a collar with electroshock function.

Besides, what was she supposed to feed the little thing? Forgetting the obvious circumstances that her breast currently did not did not hold any milk, nor had they at any point in her life. Moreover, what exactly was she supposed to feed a baby Togruta anyway? Considering the way their females looked, most likely were they breast feed like most other humanoid species, but for how long? How did their milk differ from T'wilek milk for example, and what other sorts of milk could their digestive systems stand? Were there any specific allergic reactions to look out for? How much sleep did they need? When did they hit puberty, with what consequences? How….

And not to forget, the most important question of all. How and where was SHE supposed to find it out? Research on weapons, starships, assassination targets, blueprints of all sorts, that she could get, no problem. But instructions for maternal tasks? Yeah, not exactly something her usual contacts could provide (not to forget her inability to ask most of them in the first place as long as she wanted to keep her dignity)

And of course the baby needed to start crying.

"You are so not helping your case." The annoyed bounty hunter snarled. Stars, those wails were annoying! What had she been thinking? She was a damned Bounty hunter, one of the best. And a slayer of Jedi to top it off. Why should she of all people waste time on a baby? Aside from all the unnecessary complications, it would most likely tremendously harm her reputation in the criminal world, making people believe she'd gone soft, resulting in fewer contracts and more wannabes trying to make a name for themselves by taking her out, and that stupid brats screams were getting louder, its tiny fists drumming against her body, and all this banta dung was giving her a headache and….

"SHUT UP!" was finally her way to release the frustration.

Unfortunately the infant didn't appreciate being screamed right in the face and voiced her displeasure by, to Aurra's eternal astonishment, _increasing _the volume of its screams.

Huffing in resigned defeat, the bounty hunter said:

"Alright, fine, you gain points for persistence. But I warn you, if you keep this up, I'll gag you, and should you suffocate because of it, see if I care!"

Turning away from her ship again while kicking a little stone as far away as possible, Aurra did her best to ignore the unnaturally high pitched noise and mounted the Swoop bike once again. Before she had raided the Jedi's starfighter and had found a few baby articles, specifically diapers (something she was hoping to avoid), a doll that she would use for target practice later and a bottle of what she assumed was milk. Unfortunately that one would most likely be emptied in a day. Anyhow, she was pretty sure that she could use the remains of her victim's corpse to help her current predicament. Curse herself for not thinking of it in the first place. Who'd have thought having a brat would be so distracting?

After she started the engine, the infant pleasantly surprised her through being quiet almost the instant they started moving. And remaining that way throughout the entire way, even when Aurra increased the speed and did some sharp turns to test if that was because of the driving or in spite of it.

"Now who would have expected that?" the pale woman thought to herself. "Wonder if all brats shut up while driving, just Togruta, or just this brat. Oh well, let's enjoy it while it lasts."

In the end the silence lasted longer than expected. After they arrived back at the Jedi Starfighter, Aurra placed the togruta infant on the ground. After all, there was no reason for something as mundane as a sort-of-kidnapping to keep the brat from learning how to crawl.

And indeed, the baby seemed to be content with exploring her new surroundings, examining rocks it could not properly grab and try to move, though it was rather an awkward variation of rolling from side to side. While the pale bounty hunter went over to the Kel-Dor corpse. Being grateful for lightsabers cauterizing wounds, she pulled the Jedi robe and shirt from the dead body. Not deeming said corpse worthy another look, she spread out the garments on the ground. Then she pulled out her lightsaber, activated it and used its tip to carefully cut both pieces of cloth into two long bands.

Satisfied with her work, she put the band made from the shirt on the swoop bike and secured it. Then she took the band made from the robe, far broader than the other, and scanned the ground for her, eh, the brat.

Said brat seemed to be making friends with a native lizard. Said animal was half as big as the baby, which was curiously poking its face while mesmerizing it with similar interest. Though the Rhen Orm biocomputer in Aurra's head told her that it was a harmless herbivore, she swiftly send it flying with a kick and picked the confused infant togruta up. Tuning out (or trying to) the protest against losing its latest friend, signaled with, what else, crying, the bounty hunter used the makeshift band to tie the baby with its back to her front. Surely beat carrying her around in her arms. And would you know it, the universe had mercy and once again driving shut the infant up.

Back at her own ship (only marginally bigger than the Jedi's starfigther), she quickly placed the infant in the passenger seat and gently (meaning trying to avoid cutting of the bloodstream, but quite intend of avoiding the possibility of her getting loose) used the shirt-rope to secure her. (1)

Satisfied with her work, Aurra activated the engines and left Shili behind her.

* * *

><p>In the vastness of space, among the Stars, Aurra Sing finally found the time to lean back and muse over things. Like so many times before.<p>

Well, not instantly, but after she had given the noisy thing the magazine of her rifle to play with, it had finally gone quiet.

Even though the infants wailing had proven to be one of the most annoying things she ever encountered, the bounty hunter was determined to keep her. She had already gone through enough needles trouble to let it go to waste now, and she'd be damned if she let baby screams stop her.

Still many issues were left. Now that she had a companion, no matter how tiny at the moment, she'd need a bigger ship. Preferably one to hold for an extended period, so far she had usually relied on rentals, cheap second rate or simply stolen ships. Like her current one. And of course all sorts of baby stuff, whatever that would be.

Seeing how she could easily improvise with the latter part, the ship would be the biggest issue. Since she always expected to die before retirement, she didn't have any hidden savings like most of her colleagues. The guy who had given her the contract for the Jedi master might have been an ignorant civilian who had paid her the whole fee upfront, but to get enough money for a decent ship that could function as a substitute home, along with proper security measures to keep babies inside and everyone else outside, she'd have to have killed three Jedi.

Hm, the best chance for a quick buck would naturally be Tatooine, that world was never short of jobs for people in her line of work. On the other hand, she doubted that the baby which had fallen asleep in the seat next to her would last long unsupervised in that place, not to mention unnoticed by her colleagues. No, she needed a better planet.

Mentally skimming through the list of her preferred places for unconventional purchases, the bounty hunter set course for the planet Mygetoo and activated lightspeed. She knew a shady merchant there who usually gave her a discount due to a favor he owed her and the planet was civilized enough to walk cross a street without passing three other bounty hunters. Though still corrupt enough for her to find employment. Fortunately she had yet to visit a planet where the latter part wasn't the case. She smirked. With all their differences, the one thing really binding all the species in the universe was greed.

* * *

><p>Bunt Kabor had been sure this would just be one of those days which, while unpleasant, didn't leave any significant impact on his life. Unfortunately it seemed like today would be one of those days that were not only unpleasant, but far too weird to forget anytime soon instead.<p>

And he truly despised weird things. What he wanted was (an illusion of) normalcy and overall, a calm, quiet, well scheduled life. That had worked pretty well when he was a simple accountant on his home world Skako for the Techno Union, until someone higher up in the food ladder had framed him for his own illegal operations. After a long, uncomfortably close and unpleasant escape through what felt like half the galaxy, with far too many risks and excitement involved, he somehow had ended up on Mygeeto. As a shabby merchant whose trademark was being able to sell Pretty much everything, thanks to ties with the local black market (the circumstances of how THAT came to be had been so harrowing, he had done his best to forget them). As it turned out, he was just important enough to the criminals here and not too important to the criminals back home that both parties didn't bother with him. And for better or worse, life tended to be good. He had regular customers (though most of them with outlandish demands) and a quite comfortable profit.

Unfortunately being a merchant who could get pretty much everything meant that every bounty hunter who happened to visit this system paid him a visit. He despised those people. Their whole lifestyle was the very essence of unpredictable, and he always felt like they were about to shot and rob him blind in the next moment.

And on top of that, his current visitor, the bounty hunter Aurra Sing, REALLY gave him the chills just looking at her. With her he feared that instead of just killing him and taking his stuff, she would rather torture him, then take his stuff, kill him and do unspeakable things to his corpse.

Granted, since he had done his best to forget a far too long portion of his life, he didn't know why exactly she gave him that reaction, but it probably had something to do with what she did to those Skakoan law enforcers she saved him from, at least that was what she always reminded him about.

Still, as already mentioned such visits may be unpleasant, but they went away and were quickly forgotten.

But how, HOW was he ever supposed to forget this woman coming to visit him in one of his secret warehouses with dark bags under her eyes, obviously sleep and nerve deprived. How she had, with a voice allowing no objection whatsoever, demanded he should immediately get her a child care droid(?), earplugs and diapers? When he then heard her murmur something about rope and gags(!), coupled with what sounded like cry's from a baby coming out of her ship(?), he had decided that he truly did not want to know what that sick person was up to and fled the scene in a haste to check his stock of droids.

To his eternal relief the bounty hunters next demands were far more reasonable. Namely getting her a contract (after all he was not restricted to material goods) and a freighter big enough to life in, preferably in the price range of the reward money from the contract.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later<p>

Aurra was grateful that the little bundle of energy still attached to her back was being quiet for the moment. While putting her Czerka Adventurer rifle together, she still wondered what had possessed her to bring the infant along in the first place. Even though she had calmed down in her frustration now that her new child care droid took care of any diaper related business and other uncomfortable things, and it was somewhat understandable being uncomfortable leaving a defenseless baby in the care of a shady person such as Bunt, she should have had the better sense to ignore that and NOT have a potential source of loud noise strapped to her while in the process of sniping someone.

On the other hand, the security detail of her target did have enough bad sense to even it out. While making sure that her rifle was loaded, she couldn't help but scoff at how ridiculous it was for them to not have men securing the roofs. Okay, the entrances to the buildings had been decently secured, and usually assassins didn't have force capabilities that allowed them to defy gravity enough to reach incredible high places. There weren't many force users in the galaxy not Jedi or Sith. The former would usually not use rifles or attempt to kill someone like her target, the latter were thought extinct.

Still, that left people with grappling hooks, jetpacks, and all the species naturally designed to scale walls. Yeah, the security was run by idiots.

Satisfied with the state of her weapon, Aurra went on her knees and crept towards the edge of the roof facing the rally held by her target.

It was a pretty standard job, really. Mygeeto was a planet locked in a constant winter, that had become very profitable when a buck load of extremely valuable diamonds had been found under its surface. Some of them could even be used to power light sabers. Unfortunately for the natives, they didn't see much of that value, since the whole planet was owned by the Bank Clan, who ruled over the natives, a race of furry, lemuroid mammels, almost half as tall as a human(2), with as much power it bordered on outright slavery. Though with enough bureaucracy and market value to keep ideological Republicans or Jedi away. Not to forget the fleet upholding a blockade around the planet, but she had done enough jobs for the Bank Clan before to have clearance.

And that was where her target, which she just found stepping into the scope of her visor, came into play. Some heart bleeding native who had made it into politics without turning against his own kind in favor of becoming a wealthy employee of the Bank Clan. One that used ever chance to try and rally the other natives to stand up to the Bank Clan, constantly pushing for better payment, status, equality and all those dreams.

"What a tool" the bounty hunter thought. Despite all his drive, the guy was a pacifist through and through, always advocating the peaceful protest. Well, thanks to his horrible security team, composed of human and Twi'lek mercenaries, soon he would only serve as another reminder to his supporters what happened to those who resisted the system.

Aiming at the point of her targets chest where the heart should be located, ignoring the brat tugging at her braid, Aurra pulled the trigger shortly after he had reached the podium and started his speech.

Her shot hit the target right in the chest, throwing him down. In seconds panicked screams filled the air and the crowd began to riot.

With a satisfied smirk, the pale bounty hunter moved away from the edge of the roof. Quickly she unbound the baby on her back, than bound her again, this time to her stomach, shortly afterwards shouldering her rifle. The suitcase she had transported its parts with before contained enough explosives to erase all evidence she may have left on the roof and provide enough of a distraction for an armed of planet woman to disappear with some big leaps.

But just as she was about to arm said explosives, the sound of several ignited rockets made her freeze. Whipping out her remaining dual triggered blaster pistol and assuming a defensive stance, she soon found the rooftop surrounded by a dozen security guards with jetpacks, all having their blasters trained on her.

"Freeze, Bank scum! On behalf of the native people of this planet, you and your employers will be held accountable for the crimes committed…."

The leading officer went on in his righteous (and obviously scripted) tirade against evil cooperation's while several of his men landed and cautiously moved towards the bounty hunter, but Aurra was too busy silently cursing herself to waste time on listening. Damn it, not her target was the tool, she was. Carefully, so not to spook the officers into shooting, she turned her head back to the rally, seeing her "victim" standing again and getting the crowd back under control. Off all the things that could go wrong with a contract, being used to support a political campaign was one of the worst.

But she could still make this work. As soon as she thought up a ways to get off the rooftop without blaster shots on her or the infant…..

Being stuck by inspiration, the bounty hunter swiftly moved the hand holding her blaster and planted its barrel at the little togrutas head.

"Back off, you Scarlac waste, or this brat gets a new hole to breathe!"

The officers in front of her gave her questioning looks for a moment, but soon they noticed what all of them had overlooked before because the very idea seemed to be so outlandish. But now that they realized the situation, the commanding officers shouted:

"Don't shoot, she has a hostage! I repeat, the hostile got a hostage, a baby!" One could hear the disgust for said circumstance in his voice.

Silently counting to four so that the information would sink in, Aurra pressed the button beneath the suitcases handle. Turing around she started running while flinging it behind her.

The guards smart enough to fly away were the lucky ones, those to inexperienced and confused stared dumbly at the suitcase until the explosion blew them from the roof and out of the sky. Aurra meanwhile, having made a beeline for a guard standing close to the edge, let the force of the explosion throw herself (shoulder first so not to harm Ahso… her protection) against him and carried both of them over the edge. Before he could react, she had already shot him through the throat.

While falling, the baby screaming like there was no tomorrow, even louder than the overwhelmed guards back on the roof and in the air, Aurra holstered her weapon while using her left hand to rip the jetpack from the guards back, with a little assistance of the force. Having gotten it free, she hastily managed to put it on herself, taking her rifle in her hands and activating the jetpack shortly before impacting on the ground.

Laughing like a mad harpy, coupled with infernal infant wailing, the pale woman flying over them made the crowd panic even more. Coming towards her target like the vengeful spirit of a Sith, Aurra smiled in satisfaction upon seeing the expression of someone who just realized that a severe miscalculation would end his very live on her targets face.

All it took was one rifle shoot into said face (what with the now visible blaster proof vest the guy had been wearing) and another contract was fulfilled.

Aurra was still laughing when she speed away from the rally. A few guards tried to follow her, but it didn't take her long to lose them. They didn't seem to be overly motivated, with their employer just getting killed due to their failure, their shoots missing on purpose due to the presence of an infant hostage, and that laughter was seriously creeping them out. Aurra had always liked good old psychological warfare.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the Bunt's warehouse, Aurra put the jetpack and her rifle away, then unbound the baby from her body. Naturally due to the last occurrences, she was still crying. And for the first time since acquiring her, the bounty hunter didn't try to ignore her or force her to shut up. Instead she gently held the infant to her chest, petted her head and made soothing noises. After a while, she succeeded in calming her little companion.<p>

Placing the baby on a nearby table, she almost fondly looked down at the little ogruta, who in turn curiously looked up at her.

"Well, you brat, turns out that you can be pretty useful after all. Mind you, I naturally could have gotten away sooner or later, but having you acting as a shield did make things easier. Say, think we could do something like this again?"

A gurgling baby noise was all she got in response, but the little rascal seemed to be adequately happy. Especially after Aurra started to tickle its stomach with her index finger.

"Now then, keep in mind that on other planets like Tatooine, most people wouldn't give to shits about who is clinging to me. But I am sure I can think of some other ways for you to make yourself useful. So let's make a deal: You tone down on the crying and use your infant innocence thingy on people from time to time. In return I won't leave you behind, feed you, perhaps even exchange your diapers sometimes, and teach you how to be something more in this universe than a tool. Sounds good?"

And with Ahsoka mindlessly trying to grab Aurra's finger, though failing due to being like a month old, the contract was made.

* * *

><p>AN: I am really sorry for the inexcusable delay, but after hearing that there would be new bounty hunters in the season's finale I decided to wait for their reveal to see if I could put them in the story later. And I think I will, certainly beats the OC's I made up. And well, after having watched the Clone Wars episode with the new bounty hunters, Mass Effect 3 came out and captured my attention. But now I am back in business, and the next chapter shouldn't take too long, since I had it planned out ever since I started this story. Though it has been revised after episode 24. Yup, next time our dynamic duo meets Aurra's colleagues. Who I better do some more research on now.<p>

(1) Actually, now that I think about it, I don't remember ever seeing something like a seatbelt in a Star Wars space ship. Then again, I wasn't really looking.

(2) The natives of Mygeeto are those tiny pacifists' monkeys from that episode with the experimental Separatist weapon that burns organics and spares droids.


	3. Meeting the inlaws

Already during the landing approach Aurra Sing could tell that things were about to get complicated. Everyone with two brain cells should have been able to deduce that just looking at the hangar.

In theory everything sounded quite simple. Shortly before her hit on Mygeeto, she had gotten an invitation to join a band of bounty hunters for a special assignment. Such things weren't even unusual, when some targets proved to be too dangerous to be taken on alone, or some situations too delicate to entrust to one person only, bounty hunters joined up all the time. Those relationships often were short term, what with the tendency of most bounty hunters to try and get the share of the others, or collect the eventual bounty on their comrade's head. But everybody was expecting such things.

Still, one of the biggest problems was that most bounty hunters tended to be loners, and, most importantly, unique. The last merry team up she had been part of had failed royally, due to some serious infighting in the group consisting of far too different individuals.

Despite that, Aurra had good reasons for trying the gig anyhow. The most obvious reason, contracts that demanded a team up paid. Good. After using most of her latest saving to acquire a G9 Rigger freighter(beloved starship for many traders and smugglers, with vast space for lots of cargo, along with an armament of three light laser canons that could fire in a 360° radius, one of the first things she intended to reach Ahsoka so that the brat could make herself useful) (1) her wallet was pretty empty, and while the G9 was rather practically, she'd like something more personal later on. Like those ships in the landing area that were the cause of her concerns and second reason for coming.

Down there stood four proud ships, each belonging to what was without a doubt Sing's biggest competition in her trade. She only knew to whom two of said ships belonged too, but seeing who these two people were, who she was, the other two bounty hunters surely weren't slobs either, otherwise they would have hardly been invited.

There was the Slave 1, a modified prototype _Firespray-31_-class patrol and attack craft, owned by the most famous bounty hunter of this century, someone who had been infamous even before he became a bounty hunter a little over a year ago, Jango Fett.

Next stood the proud _Sleight of Hand_, amodified Telgorn dropship belonging to Cad Bane, also a newcomer, but his efficiency, utter ruthlessness as well as incredible high employment fee he was able to establish already had many covering in fear at his name.

The other two ships, a bulky, obviously modified Corellian Engineering Corporation YV-666 light freighter (as her bio-computer informed her) and a one person starship even her bio-computer couldn't place, were unknown to her, as were their owners.

Anyhow, seeing how these ships she landed right next to belonged to big (or at least soon to be) names bounty hunters, her mind was set. She would use this job to introduce Ahsoka to the bounty hunter community. Since the circumstance that she was in fact raising a baby was doomed to come out sooner or later, she figured taking the initiative to be the best course of action. Convincing the best in the business that sort of motherhood in no way affected her abilities to get the job done would save her lots of trouble. And after having lived the life she lived, few things intimidated her anymore, making her confident to be able to get her point across to the others.

* * *

><p>After landing her new ship safely, she unbound a napping Ahsoka from the passenger seat and used the Jedi robe band to tie her to her front again. The little rascal had fallen asleep shortly before they arrived at this abandoned moon base somewhere in the outer Rim, having worn herself out with crying. Crying which the pale bounty hunter had ignored, thanks to earplugs. After all, the brat better learned fast that begging for something was NOT the way to survive in the galaxy.<p>

Getting out of the freighter, arrows on the walls lead her to a nearby room, most likely a former cantina, where she found the other bounty hunters already waiting. Taking in the sight of them reminded her of the biggest problem with this gig, the one that had already become clear through looking at their ships.

The enormous differences in character between everyone present that would make the cooperation unnecessarily complicated. Take Jango Fett for example, the one who had called this meeting. The guy was a former Mandalorian leader who had just lost a civil war. One who, despite his many losses and his current profession, lived after a strict code of honor created by countless generations of proud warriors. He might be a killer like anyone else in the room, but a killer with principles.

This stood in a stark contrast to Cad Bane. From what she'd heard, that guy had as little of a conscience as a person could have. One of those bounty hunters who would shoot their employer in the face without thinking twice about it, should their original target offer them more. Something clearly not commendable for someone like Jango. Not to forget about Bane's obvious tendency to be a bit off a showoff, what with his hat fetish and personal ship. Seriously, that thing looked more like an armed yacht than anything else.

Then there were the other two people. One of them she recognized now. His name was Bossk, a Trandoshian she was sure owned the bulky CEC freighter back in the hangar. So far her only information about him was that he had been a bounty hunter for two years now, and known to be as violent and savage as one would suspect from his species, yet cunning and efficient enough to be on the top.

The last one was a female Theeline with violet skin. Aside from her mainly turquoise getup and notable orange braids, was the scarf made out of dozens of green, scorpion-stinger like shaped plates around her neck. Aurra's bio-computer identified it as a grappling boa. The agility and overall skill to use something like that effectively had to be impressive.

Lastly, that left herself to the equation, someone who many had labeled a psychopath, who often took far too much pleasure from toying with her kills.

Oh, right, and who also had an infant belonging to a species that wasn't even her own bound to her body, causing everyone else in the room to stare at her like she had four heads. Joy.

Seeing how Aurra was ignoring those stares, simply joined the group and greeted them like nothing unusual was happening, it was the Theeline who spoke up first:

"Fett, it's not like I ain't honored to be invited to this little party, and I do have little qualms getting my hands dirty to get the job done, but infants are where I draw the line."

"Good, so do I." Jango answered coldly. "I only asked for Aurra Sing, not her personal kindergarten."

"So, does that mean it's a snack?". Everyone gave Bossk odd looks, though choose to ignore that particular remark.

"No need to worry." Aurra started explaining herself. "Ahsoka here got nothing to do with this job, she's a personal concern."

Cad Bane asked in a sarcastic tone: "A personal concern you as a supposed professional felt the need to bring here and make everyone's concern? No wonder I prefer working alone."

Aurra retorted "It may be inconvenient, but I didn't trust the unfamiliar territory to be safe enough to leave an infant that has yet to learn how to properly crawl unsupervised in the hangar."

"So what, did you actually take a job that involved robbing a baby from its crib?" The cutting tone of the Theeline made it clear to everyone that she did not approve.

The pale bounty hunter resisted the urge to role her eyes about the notion that everyone suspected her to have ill intentions with Ahsoka (actually, considering her profession, body count, the way she looked with the black eyeliner and not to forget her literary using Ahsoka as a human shield, that was sort of a logical conclusion)

"You may rest assured," she drawled "this happened on my own initiative. To make a long story short, a little while ago I found her between the belongings of someone I had killed shortly before. Also drawing the line at infants and circumstances not allowing me to get her back to her family, I decided that it could be beneficial for all involved parties if I were to dictate her upbringing."

That seemed to appease the Theeline. Everyone ignored Bossks question "Does that mean we are not going to eat it?". Jango… Aurra wasn't sure what to make of his reaction. He was kind a hard to read with his helmet on, but judging by his somewhat tense composure and subtle nudge of his head, it seemed like he was now genuinely curious about the whole situation. And of course her Force senses confirmed this observation, but it was better not to rely on them too much. Some of her Jedi victims had proven that.

Cad Bane was another story. With two steps he was in front of Aurra, giving her a challenging glare, which she returned in full.

Meanwhile Ahsoka awoke and curiously eyed the new surroundings.

"I have the feeling that there is some important fact you are withholding from us." Bane took the toothpick out of his mouth. "I don't take kindly to people I am supposed to work with being unprofessional." He promptly snapped the toothpick in two between his thumb and index finger.

The happy sounds Ahsoka made stood in stark contrast to the tense silence filling the room.

"I have told you everything you need to know. Ahsoka is my concern alone, no matter where and how I acquired her."

"Even if you stole her from the Jedi?"

The tension became even thicker. Aurra held on to her poker face. She wanted to challenge his assumption, but Bane beat her to the punch.

"At least three of us here, including you, have already come face to face with Jedi. Don't think I don't know what their robes look like." Bane gave a meaningful glance at the band binding the infant who was eying him to Aurra."

Feeling the general mood in the room getting slightly hostile towards her, after all no smart bounty hunter wanted conflicts with Jedi he could not dictate on his own terms, Aurra quickly tried to explain:

"Don't be absurd. I hate Jedi as much as anyone else in this merry round, but that doesn't mean I'd be petty enough to steal their children. And as you already mentioned, I have faced Jedi BEFORE, so why shouldn't I make use of my trophies? Ahsoka here is simply…"

Whatever she wanted to say became moot, along with all her plans to deny her tiny companion was not Jedi related. Because Bane's hat suddenly was raised from his head and slowly floated towards Ahsoka's outstretched arms.

…..

…..

The curses Aurra silently used to berate the baby and herself would have made a Hutt uncomfortable. No doubt about it, that brat was TRYING to get her killed. Not to mention that she had the absolute worst timing for learning that particular trick, it was already well known that Cad Bane took his hats really, REALLY seriously. There were stories about things that should be anatomically impossible he supposedly had done to the last guy brain-dead enough to mock and attempt to steal his hat.

(Actually, now that she saw the guy without his headgear, that made sort of sense. Even she wouldn't say that to his face, but Bane' looked kind a… off this way. Aside from the sheer size (she bet in his childhood he had been called "brainy") his bald scalp was so shiny, one may see his/her own reflection. The others must have come to the same conclusion, with how they were hiding their amusement. Except Bossk, who was snickering outright.

"So, any other absurd things you'd like to tell us?" Bane said, while doing his best to sound completely casual and not acknowledge the others amusement, or the infant who was letting his hat rotate in front of her while giggling.

Deciding to come clean, Aurra explained:

"Okay, so she has more midi-chlorians in her body than other people. So what? It's not like she or anyone else with force control is born as a Jedi. Actually that is the main reason why I took her in the first place."

"You plan to train yourself a personal little force servant?"

Aurra fixed Bossk with a burning glare. "The Jedi indoctrinate kids to be servants of their hypocritical laws. I intend to teach her how to have force powers and still be herself." She averted her glare to address everyone in the room. "Something that should be beneficial for all of us, no matter to how little an extend."

"Well, fewer Jedi's are always a good thing, and as we most likely agree, it is better than outright killing her." The Theelin commented thoughtfully with her hand on her chin.

Jango, who seemed to have been in deep thought throughout the whole situation, nodded. "Agreed. So long as the squirt doesn't endanger the job and Aurra keeps it from distracting the rest of us, I see no problem with the situation."

"Fine." Bane said while swiftly grabbing his hat out of the air, turning around and moving away. "As long as things get handled with more efficiency and less child play from now on."

He was just about to place his hat back where it belonged, when Ahsoka's furious wailing about being denied her new object of affection made everyone cringe. Embarrassed and annoyed Aurra tried to shut her up, but the little Togrutas head kept shaking so much, her fingers kept missing her mouth.

Cad Bane's hands, uncomfortably near to his holsters, twitched in irritation. Then, with a sudden move too quickly for anyone else to react, he whirled around, drew and…

… placed his hat on the infants head while bringing his own head right in front of hers, fixing her with a stare so intense, she stopped all movement and sound.

"Listen, little pest. You are lucky that I have a spare one in my ship, otherwise you and your mama would be riddled with smoking holes by now. But listen good. If I have to part with this hat to keep you quiet, understand this: Should you ever gnaw, shred, urinate on or in any other way disrespect the hat, I will know. And I will find you. Understood?"

Truly, only Cad Bane could lecture an infant whose only response was incoherent babbling about hats and make the whole affair seem serious to a degree of life and death. When he turned away this time, he added quietly: "Though admittedly it looks good on you."

Seeing how the hat was so big, it covered most of Ahsoka's face, the other bounty hunters found it looked rather awkward, if not ridiculous. But who were they to argue with Cad Bane over hats?

* * *

><p>After that unwelcome ordeal things went more smoothly. The Theeline was introduced as Latts Razzi. The infant kept quiet for the rest of the briefing, where Jango explained the job and how he figured anyone fit into it. There was some arguing, with Bossk and Latts not really happy with their assigned roles, and of course Bane demanded a higher cut. Even arguing with "the uncalculated presence of infant annoyance demanding compensation."<p>

Fortunately, they managed to come to an agreement without any shots being fired. When everyone started to fill out of the cafeteria and get back to the hangar, Jango asked Aurra to stay behind with him.

Aurra agreed with some reluctance and a bad foreboding, then yelled after a leaving Bossk:

"Hey, scale face! If you ever compare me to the Jedi again, I'll wear your skin as a purse."

A contemptuous growl was all the Trandoshian deemed a worthy response.

Once the two(three) of them were alone, Jango sat down on one of the before unused benches. Seeing that as a promise not to be hostile or formal, Aurra sat down as well, with her right hand remaining noticeable close to her blaster.

And then Jango actually took off his helmet. Aurra was now truly perplexed, having trouble holding on to her poker face. She had expected Jango to try and chew her out for the idiocy of bringing a baby along. Instead his expression betrayed no hostility, but rather grateful affection and perhaps even hope. She got the same results listening to the force.

"Tell me, what do you seek to gain in this life?"

Aurra blinked, unable to hold a straight face and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Now that was a random question. And an awfully personal one for her tastes.

"I don't see why I should tell you, or why you aren't minding your own business. As Bane said earlier, we should keep this professional."

"Believe me", Jango said with a cocky grin "the outcome of this conversation will have vital importance for both our professional careers."

"Reeaaallly. Now listen here Jango. You may be a legend already after taking out a dozen Jedi with your bare hands…"

"It were exactly half a dozen." The Mandalorian corrected.

"… but know this: I am a half-blood. I don't know for sure what species my bastard of a male donor belonged to…" Raising her left hand to gaze at her long fingers thoughtfully, she continued. "…Though I have some suspicions. In any case, it is a species with a far longer lifespan than that of my human mother. I have already killed Jedi when you were but a sperm. Chances are good I'll be able to outlive you by centuries. However, due to the unpredictability's coming with half-breeds, no one can know for sure what my lifespan may be. Meaning that I have lived with the knowledge that I could start withering any given year to come for a long time. So don't presume you can impress me with your limited theories about the meaning of life."

Jango's grin didn't drop, it seemed to widen even. "True. You on the other hand should know that I am deciding about you participating in this very profitable job. And that thanks to the often exaggerated feat of defeating the six Jedi you mentioned people will be more inclined to believe me rather than you, should I tell people that you have gone soft and senile." He noticed Aurra reaching for her blaster. "Furthermore I doubt you'd be willing to start a fight with little Ahsoka here bound to your body. So I don't see a problem of us having a civilized discussion."

The pale bounty hunter huffed in annoyance, partly about Jango's words, partly about her little companion bumping her head with the hat she was gleefully force-playing with.

"Fine, if it gives you the jollies. So listen, because I will only tell you this once. As I said already, the length of my lifespan is a mystery. Besides, people in our profession tend to die young. Now, lots of people have lots of theories about what happens when we die. Go to some other plane of existence, get reincarnated, become one with the force, the whole drill. Personally, I would tend to simply dying and that being the end of the story. Frankly, I couldn't care less, because thinking about something unavoidable is pointless. The point of existing is having a good time while you can. Now, I happen to enjoy conflicts, and I am really good at killing. And I especially like killing Jedi. As you may be able to tell, what I seek to gain in life is a huge body count in the Jedi ranks while having a good time doing my job and enjoying the way it pays. And while I think that fewer Jedi improves the universe, that is not the point. The point is enjoying it while one can. And now we won't talk about this ever again."

While hearing all this, the Mandalorian's smile had vanished, and he seemed kind of disappointed. Still he pushed:

"Then what is the point of you taking in Ahsoka? If you truly don't care about what happens to the universe, what do you care about a single potential Jedi more or less? Why did you feel the need to change the life of this particular person? And don't tell me having to take care of a toddler is all about enjoyment."

Aurra frowned. Now THAT were questions thinking about she'd hoped to avoid for a few years. He was right, like the last weeks had proven, it was NOT enjoyment many times. Rather an ass-load of unwanted complications, sleepless nights (she didn't trust the child care droid to do everything), chaos in the cargo hold and frustrating as wel as emberrassing moments to no end.

Still, she'd be lying to herself should she deny that the times when she was holding little Ahsoka in her arms, cradling her to sleep, or watched her happily playing with some spare parts of her weapons, didn't make her feel all warm inside.

On that note, sure, she knew that her actions in this life wouldn't have that much of an impact, but now that she thought about it, the idea of leaving something more than a mere memory Jedi could misuse as an example how not to life behind, in a child raised by her values… It seemed oddly appealing.

"Alright, perhaps I am willing to admit that I am playing with the thought of having the brat carrying on my ideals, and yes, if you have to know, she is dearer to me than I should be comfortable with. But why do you care about that? What do you want?

"What I want?" Jango leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, his tone nostalgic, giving Aurra the impression that he wasn't completely present. "There is much I want. I want my family to be whole. I want to life in a galaxy free of the hypocritical rule of the republic. Most of all, I want my people to be strong and proud."

He shook his head, silently chuckling at his own sentimentalism. "Alas, most of what I desire is never to be. Both my families are dead and buried. The republic reigns unopposed and I have to admit that things could be far worse. And my once proud people have embarked on a path that disgusts me, shortly after I saved them from another wrong extreme."

He snorted. "Surely you have heard about the Mandalorian civil war? About my role in it?"

Aurra shrugged. "Sure, who hasn't? You were leading the so called "True Mandalorians" against the Deathwatch. If I remember correctly your group wanted the Mandalorians to become honorable mercenaries, while the deathwatch intended to rebuild their old empire, conquer worlds, enslave the weak and shit. Sorta like the Sith, only with less black and red. Same annoying speeches though."

"Well, that's one way of putting it." Jango confirmed. "Needles to say, I lost the war when my enemies used deceit to sick the Jedi on me. But the worst part of it was how some of my own betrayed me. People I trusted to guard my back in battle. The experience was… unsettling. There is little I want more than leading my people into a better future, but the past has shown me that I am not enough of a leader for such a feat. Leading a group of bounty hunters is one thing, but an entire empire? No, what I want is a legacy, something to pass on my skills to, instilled with the desire for a better Mandalore. Something that carries on my work and avoids the mistakes I did."

…..

….

..

.

O_o

"YOU WANT A BRAT AS WELL!" Aurra exploded, not caring that her sudden outburst made Ahsoka cry. This was completely ludicrous. Here she was worried about her image as a bounty hunter with a baby, and now it turned out that the most famous bounty hunter of them all wanted one as well. Which could only mean….

"And you want to ask me for pointers!"

"No need to shout." Jango answered dryly. "Yes indeed. I have thought about raising an heir for some time now. Seeing how you have acquired one of your own, it seemed natural to ask."

The pale bounty hunter was at a loss. Part of her wanted to break into helpless laughter at the absurdity of the situation, two fearsome bounty hunters about to discuss parenthood. Then again the situation was so unexpected, it was frustrating to now end how she had no idea how best to proceed. That and the equally frustrating wailing of her frightened companion wanted her to bang her head against the table. Then again, the fact that Jango freaking Fett was approving of the whole baby situation was a nice twist.

In the end she contented herself with throwing her arms in the air in desperation and then trying to soothe Ahsoka while muttering.

"If you are so dead set on getting an heir, why are you discussing that with me? Shouldn't you instead try to find a nice Mandalorian girl, outline your plan to her and then get right to the producing of said heir?"

"Mandalorians who openly share my vision are few, and I have never found a woman I felt for enough between my former battle sisters. And the rest of Mandalore has bent over for the new doctrine of _pacifism_." He spit the word out like a curse. "I want to save them from that, but I can't if my offspring's other parent isn't enough of a true Mandalorian to accept such conditions."

Aurra rolled her eyes. "Fine, then adopt. Obviously same thing I did. And don't worry, with a bit of research you can easily work with the differences between the species. My little Togruta here has so far be no more trouble than a human baby, as far as I can tell. Also, they are known to be quite the fighters."

"Out of the question!" the Mandalorian said firmly. "My heir must be a Mandalorian in mind, soul AND body. My people could accept no less. Neither could I."

"Doy, then go to your oh so precious home world and steal a brat that passes your idea of a perfect being."

Jango glared at her. "I would never deprive another Mandalorian of their right to raise their offspring, no matter their shrewd ideals. Besides, I am banished."

"Boy, anyone ever tell you that you are a perfectionist?" the pale bounty hunter asked frustrated. "Whatever. Does that mean that you have absolutely NO idea how and when you'll be able to actually get a brat of your own, but still you want my advice on how to raise one? Even though I most likely don't fit your idea of a Mandalorian?"

"Precisely." Aurra was surprised he could answer that with a completely straight face. "The opportunity for an heir will arise, of that I am certain. And while it is true that you would most likely not make a good Mandalorian, foremost your apparent lack of honor, from what I've heard, you posses qualities I respect. Obviously, you posses pride, but not of the egoistical sort. You are a great warrior by yourself, considering your reputation, the way you move and the rumors that you killed Jedi as well. Not to forget that your actions concerning the infant bound to your chest prove that you are capable of compassion, as well as an admirable ability to see the bigger picture, even if you try to deny it. Coupled with our shared profession, I think we could both benefit from collaboration. Helping each other out through shared experiences and even sharing parental duties should the other be unable to perform them due to our profession."

Aurra froze at the last sentence. Then she blinked. Again. Slowly she raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Let me see if I get this straight. You, Jango Fett, greatest warrior of the infamous Mandalorians, feared for slaying half a dozen Jedi with your bare hands, greatest bounty hunter of his time… are offering to babysit?"

"Among other things, yes. I imagine that some contracts would be better done without any kind of distractions, and it would give us both…."

She couldn't help it. She really couldn't. The situation had become crazy the moment she stepped into the room, but this was just too much. She really wanted to come off as professional, and aggravating someone like Jango sounded like a really stupid idea, but… the image of said person babysitting was just so much more stupid. There was really no helping it.

And like that the rest of what Jango Fett wanted to say was lost when Aurra Sing broke down, fell from her chair and rolled on the ground, hands on her stomach, all while hysterically laughing like a manic.

* * *

><p>Fortunately the situation developed positively afterwards. While Jango naturally did not appreciate being laughed at, he took it in stride. After Aurra had calmed down, she had a more light hearted talk with her Mandalorian colleague, figuring that they had reached a point where casual talk was the best way to go. Besides, with the amusement losing its touch, the pale bounty hunter had to admit that Jango's proposition did seem pretty logical, not to forget beneficial. She honestly told him that at this point, having had Ahsoka for barely a month, she was far from an expert on parenthood. Still, she could already share expertise concerning which parts of a ship infants should be kept away from and what sort of supplies were needed. And advised him strongly to have long range conversation in an empty room while the child care droid took care of the baby in another, what with the tendency of infants, to cry, burp, andor fart at the most inappropriate of times.

She even told him of the human shield venture on Mygeeto. Jango applauded her quick thinking, but clearly disapproved of her endangering the baby.

Finally both left for the hangar and manned their ships. Comm links had been exchanged earlier in the briefing with the other three bounty hunters, and they would meet up in a week to pull off their assignment with the others.

Now, back in her ship, Aurra had just engaged the auto pilot. With a contend smile, she unbound the now rather tired looking infant from her body, dressed her into an orange baby sleeper and laid her into the crib she had nailed down in a corner of the cockpit.

Even though the tiny Togruate looked like she would fall asleep at any moment, she still raised her little arms and looked up at Aurra expectantly. Grinning in understanding, the pale bounty hunter gave the baby her newest and seemingly favorite toy, the recently acquired hat.

When Aurra Sing had rolled out her sleeping bag and was in the process of slipping inside (she preferred to sleep near the helm of her ship, and sleeping on soft surfaces was overrated) she saw through the slats of the crib how Ahsoka had fallen asleep lying under Cab Banes hat, using it as a blanket.

* * *

><p>(1) That is the same freighter model Anikan and Ahsoka use in the Clone Wars movie after liberating Jabba's son.<p>

**AN:**

Wheow. This chapter turned out to be far longer than expected, and I wrote some scenes I didn't plan on writing. And I still find it hard to believe that instead of only doing research on wookieepedia (especially for all those ships) my research had me watching a video where a women with a somewhat creepy smile explained how cribs are responsible for most infant deaths.

The most complications came from the Star Wars timeline though. And it turns out that I have to shift said timeline a bit for the sake of my fic. Because according to Star Wars canon Jango Fett became a bounty hunter 13 years before the clone wars, and donated his genes for the clone army, as well as getting his heir, ten years prior to the war. Seeing how, as far as I know, Ahsoka is fourteen when the Clone wars begin (at least that was what she was depicted as when the movie came out. George Lucas later said she was actually 11, but I choose to ignore that for the sake of not making the whole child soldier issue worse than it already is), at the time this fic takes place right now Jango should still be fighting his civil war. So I am changing things to Jango becoming a bounty hunter 15 years before the clone wars and by now having been one for a year. I couldn't find information about when Cad Bane and Bossk get into the business, but let's just say recently, around two or four years. And there is so little information on Latts (if anyone didn't get that, I am sorry for not being clear enough, anyhow, she is the pink skinned bounty hunter with the green chain whip that was part of Boba's and Ventress team in the lasts episodes of season four), I figure I can pretty much do as I please, it is called FANfiction after all.

And I have just found out that in canon Ahsoka was brought to the Jedi temple at the age of three, so that is pushed forward as well.

And damn, I didn't expect having to read about the entire Mandalorian civil war to get information about Jango. Speaking of which, perhaps Jango seems to be a little to open and carefree here, considering he is often described as closed off and used to working alone. I just figured that he takes the whole heir thing very seriously, and simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to get information that may help him to raise his heir just right, so he had to be open about his motives with Aurra to get that intel.

Speaking of the Mandalorian history, I actually had a story arc planned where, when Ahsoka is around 11 or 12, Aurra calls in a favor from Jango to have her join a training camp of the deathwatch and spend a few years there. Then I found out that Jango Fett and the Deathwatch are bitter enemies, so that arc was sunk. No matter, I have enough others.

Now, the next chapter will most likely quickly skim over the next four years while highlighting some important parts of Ahsoka's upbringing, then we'll see how things go from there. Since I don't want to dwell on the whole growing up thing for too long it shouldn't take too many chapters to get to the events of the actual show.

And now I better go and find out what age Anikan was when the clone wars began, so that I don't create plot holes concerning episode one.

On another note, does anyone know what passes as the internet in Star Wars? Mass Effect has this nice thing called the Extranet, which basically was the internet but omnipresent in the whole universe, which made many things a whole lot easier to explain. Does Star Wars have something similar?

And lastly, a big thank you to everyone reviewing the story and thus keeping me going.


	4. The joys of parenthood

AN: I have to admit that my knowledge of physics boil down to high school stuff, making me grasp why a ship that uses an airscrew connected to the ship to bring wind into the sails would rather rip itself apart than move forward. And my knowledge about little children stems from my one and a half year old nephew and tales my parents tell me about what an annoying brat I used to be at that time.  
>Point being, I am kinda worried that the way this chapter describes zero gravity will have experts shaking their heads, and that people say that Ahsoka does not behave like a real child would.<br>But hey, then I remember that in the Star Wars universe spaceships SINK while in space when shot down, and 14 year olds are deemed fit to lead troops consisting of two year old people into battle. So I think/hope it can be forgiven.

* * *

><p>42 BBC: Anikan Skywalker is born.<p>

35 BBC: Ahsoka is born and adopted.

* * *

><p>Aurra Sing felt like she was goanna hurl.<p>

The cause of her current discomfort was the gravity in her ship, which had just recently been switched off without warning. While she had been in the cargo hold going through dozens of crates searching for her socks, meaning aside from floating in the air she also had to dodge lots of stuff. And the uncomfortable feeling in her gut was telling her that the damn ship was most likely imitating a spintop right this moment.

What the hell had caused this? Was her ship under attack? Nah, if the current behavior of the vessel was the result of external influences, she would at least have heard an explosion, not to forget that an enemy craft could have blasted her to dust by now. Meaning that she was SO going to kill whoever had built her freighters autopilot.

Calm, but determined, she used the force to take hold of one of the crates floating through the cargo hold alongside her and drew it towards her feet. Once said limbs touched the crate, she bent her knees and took hold of the crate with her left hand. The right she used to let the force position the crate at an angle that placed her in a position where the door to the cockpit was right "_above_" her head.

It took some concentration to hold the crate steady enough to leave her enough momentum when she repelled herself from its surface. Fortunately it was enough for her to reach the door, which she practically tore open with a force induced wave of her hand, quickly grasping the doorframe. The sooner she deactivated the autopilot and reactivated gravity the better, but more urgently was securing Ahsoka. The pale bounty hunter usually let the child care droid look after the Togruta when she was busy, though seeing how said droid was not equipped with magnet boots or the likes, it was doubtful to be of much use. And she didn't really want to think about what consequences it would have for her little Ahso…. Er, the noisy infant to be dropped from whatever height she may be floating helplessly right now…

That line of thought, however, came to an abrupt halt once Aurra's brain actually assessed the sight presented to her in the cockpit. Floating around helplessly, her ass! The only one floating around helplessly was the childcare droid, holding what looked used diapers, which it still seemed to try and dispose of, despite the zero gravity. The little orange hussy those diapers belonged to on the other hand, oh no, she was definitely NOT floating around helplessly.

Instead the almost a year old Togruta who had just recently learned how to properly hold things, was now using her new ability to hold onto the helm, keeping it turned to the side, explaining the twirling motions. Aurra glared angrily at the gleeful expression little Ahsoka sent her way, while the infants feet were happily dancing over the freighters controls.

"Oh, that little hussy is so getting it this time." The bounty hunter thought. "Just as soon as I'll have her ripped away from the controls and we pass those meteoroids…

…

A silent scream escaped Aurra's lips as she became aware of the front window revealing the image of a nearing asteroid belt. Only seconds before entering!

With desperate strength, Aurra flung herself through the door and reached the pilot seat. As gently as her haste (and ever-growing anger) allowed, she separated Ahsoka from the helm and pushed her in the middle of the room to let the little minx hover out of harm's way. She then took hold of the helm, just when the ship entered the belt.

Determinedly ripping the helm to the side, she managed to make the ship stop spinning like a drunken wookie and fly in a straight line again. Unfortunately, due to the gravity being off, the abrupt change in motion ripped her floating body to the side. She maintained her grip on the helm, which naturally made her unintentionally steer to the side, in the pathway of a huge asteroid.

Clenching her teeth, wasting a valuable second to take a glimpse at the one who caused everything, Aurra let out a sigh of relief and aggregation that Ahsoka had only been hit by Cad Bane's stupid hat and obviously found the whole incident way to amusing, while the child care droid bumped against the wall.

With a snarl she pulled the helm towards her body and steered the ship upwards, safely avoiding the huge asteroid.

The swarm of small asteroids that came up next on the other hand was another problem. Steering without sitting properly and the whole body constantly being swayed aside whenever the ship changed its course made avoiding space-rocks hard enough as it was. Still, with stubbornness (mainly her refusal to die), experience and perhaps assistance of the force itself, the pale bounty hunter managed to wave her freighter through the onslaught of death in the form of giant rocks. She had almost cleared the field when one last rock barely half the size of her freighter appeared in front of the front window.

Cursing Aurra steered to the left, knowing she couldn't dodge the asteroid completely, but confident that the shields could handle it. She awaited the impact with a confident expression….

… freezing with horror when Ahsoka's giggling form floated past her head and bumped headfirst into the control panel. The collision wasn't forceful enough to do any damage, though seeing how the Togruata hit the panel with its bony headgear first, it was enough to press the button deactivating the shields though.

"SON OF A…."

Impact. Tons of rock tore through the right wing of the freighter like a Rancor in frenzy through wood. Within seconds more than half of the wing had been ripped apart from the ship, which now once again imitated a spinning top, though far more violent and uncontrolled than before. Inside the cockpit, Aurra Sing didn't even try to stabilize the flight path. Instead she grabbed Ahsoka by her legs, let go of the helm, pressed the kid to her chest and curled herself into a ball. In this position she was sucked into a little whirlwind of tools that had been lying around the cockpit, as well as a crate from the cargo bay that had somehow found its way through the doors.

She didn't know how long she remained in this position. She didn't know how many items collided with her body. She didn't know how many bruises and cuts she would obtain or how long her body would ache afterwards. The only thing she knew with absolute certainty was the she had to keep the little hussy in her arms who was responsible for all of this alive. So she could personally strangle her afterwards!

Then, finally, it was over. The ship started spinning and the items floating around the cockpit lost their altitude. Aurra's head was still dizzy, what with all the blood playing twister in her brain.

Taking several deep breaths and doing her best to remain calm, Aurra continued to float around for a bit, letting her body go limp. When she was certain that the happy giggling coming out of the infants mouth would no longer threaten to cause sudden outbursts of violence, the pale bounty hunter positioned herself in the pilot seat, holding Ahsoka close, and reactivated gravity.

Her eyebrows twitched during all the clattering caused by falling objects.

Then she prombptly stood up and walked towards the crib, placing Ahsoka inside it. Giving the Togruta infant a stern glare as it looked back at her with curiosity.

"Don't you presume I don't know what you are thinking, brat." Aurra smugly told her little companion. "You think that you'll get a free pass simply because I am smart enough to know that punishing you would only result in you not understanding what you get punished for, thus growing up to become bitter and vengeful and seeking to kill me slowly when you are all grown up. Or in you simply being mentally scared and also vowing to kill me in retaliation. Believe me, I am speaking from experience."

Aurra's mouth formed into a devious smile, one she usually reserved for interrogations of exceptionally tight-lipped individuals.

Asoka only gurgled amused in response, which in turn only made Aurra's smile widen.

"So while you are down there revealing in your wickedness and enjoying the frik out of life on my costs, let me assure you of something: As soon as you are old enough to properly grasp the concept of acceptable and unacceptable behavior, as well as the authority of the strongest, I will run you through training regimes so hazardously, your skin will be green enough for you to be thought a Twi'lek. And as soon as you are old enough to earn your own credits, I'll make you pay me back every single credit chip you just cost me today in double."

With her message delivered, the bounty hunter affectionately patted the little Togrutas head, still keeping that simle which would make most people uneasy. She then turned away and towards the console, while addressing the child-care droid:

"An'ya(1), keep the little minx occupied. I'll determine the damage and see what can be fixed from here, you can help cleaning up once she's asleep."

* * *

><p>Messages from Aurra to Jango:<p>

Should your ridiculously demanding craving for perfection ever allow you to get laid and spawn, don't you EVER leave said spawn (I am sorry, future savior to all of Mandalore) alone in the cockpit. Infants may look and act all cute and innocent, but as soon as you turn their backs on them, they'll make attempt at your life in way so unpredictable, one might even learn from them.

* * *

><p>(1) One imaginary cookie for everyone who gets the meaning behind the droids name.<p>

* * *

><p>The sheer number of ways a child could die was staggering.<p>

Seriously, seeing how Aurra was a bounty hunter who usually preferred to deliver her bounties dead instead of alive, she was honestly surprised about being surprised in just how many possible occurrences her little companion might go and join the force and then some. She had been more than prepared to keep the most obvious threats away, aka servants of the law, wild animals, man eating plants, fire, vacuum, criminals and the like. And, of course, the most dangerous thing of them all, a Jedi.  
>Unfortunately the pale bounty hunter had failed to think of Ahsokas still underdeveloped immune system which suffered pretty much every time they visited a new planet. Aurra had really come to hate Togruta vomit. Then there were the still fragile bones and skin to consider, sometimes she couldn't find most of her tools and weapons herself, she had hidden them so good. Most annoying of all, naturally, was that Ahsoka had yet to develop any sense resembling fear or caution. The bounty hunter had long lost count of how many times she had to pull the squirt away from thing normal people wouldn't even consider getting close to, such as cliffs, geysers or poisonous plants. And the less time she spent thinking about the incident with the giant snake pit, the better.<p>

Point being, even if she'd hardly admit it willingly, Aurra Sing was always glad about opportunities to have another set of trusted eyes share "Ahsoka watch" duty. So when she had by coincidence met Latts on some backwater planet, where 80% of the urban structures rested under the surfaces of oceans consisting of white water, which, among other things, had giant amphibian creatures looking like sharks with six legs and wings swimming in it (truly, the universe never got boring), and her colleague invited her over, who was she to refuse?

Aurra herself had only planned a short stay on the planet, seeing how her main motivation for being her was to meet the former accomplice of one of her bounties that was presumably hiding a few solar systems away. Four hours ago he had given her a lead (fortunately she only had to go as far as breaking his tail, the blood of his species was a bitch to wash of).

Latts on the other hand had just delivered a bounty to the authorities of the planet a few days ago, and now used their extremely generous reward for a life delivery for a vacation. Upmarket apartment included.

Currently the three of them were in said apartment, little Ahsoka sitting on the floor while playing with the parts of a blaster as well as Cad Banes hat. Aurra and Latts meanwhile were seated at a table, chatting about the pros and cons of politicians.

"So, I've been dying to know, how has maternal life treated you during the last year?" Latts changed the topic after they had agreed to disagree.

Aurra shrugged. "Just like everything else, it has its ups and downs. Actually, kids are like politicians. An annoying waste of time and resources you'd like to introduce to a bullet most of the time, BUT, in certain circumstances, damn useful. A staggering amount of guards doesn't search women carrying toddlers around, and even fewer search the toddler's clothes."

"Dahw, awfully sweet of you to schedule that many _take your daughter to work days_ just for little Soka." Latts cooed amused. "Any other ways the little girl is helping mommy out?"

The pale woman shot her a glare. "For the last time, I am not her mommy. This is merely…"

"…a temporary arrangement beneficial for all involved parties where you will make sure to get back what you invested at some point, and eventual emotional attachments are to be avoided due to risky complications" The Theelin finished while rolling her eyes. "Yeah, you made your stance on that quite clear. But let's be serious here, it doesn't really matter if you call yourself her mother or her caretaker or her awfully generous abductor, at the end of the day you are still the person taking care of the girl. And I hope you do this while realizing how big an impact you doing so will have on her life."

An eyebrow rose. "Do I detect a critique implying that you could do a better job?"

The Theelin spread her arms in a gesture of mock helplessness. "What? Do you think that just because I belong to a species that suffers a genetic defect which for generations has only allowed half-breeds to be born and may render us extinct in the near future, I am harboring plans to steal your kid for myself, compensating for the genetic children I will most likely never be able to have?"

"Well, the thought crossed my mind, but the knowledge that you are too smart to try and steal another bounty hunters property lets me sleep at night."

"That and a blaster under your pillow, I'm sure." Latt's joked. "But seriously, are you actually raising her, or is she simply another tool for the job?"

Instead of simply answering, Aurra turned to Ahsoka, calling out "Hey, squirt!", causing the young Togruta to look up from her "toy". Then the bounty hunter picked a glass from the table and threw it at the kid.

Ahsoka simply swatted the thrown object aside as if it was a fly and then resumed playing like nothing happened.

….

"Do I really want to know what just happened?" asked the Theelian.

Aurra shrugged and replied nonchalantly. "Nothing much, I was just giving a demonstration of me raising her."

"THAT was not raising, that's Child abuse!" Latts said scandalized.

"Nah, it would be abuse if I was actually trying to hit her. Instead I throw things at her from time to time and use the force to slow them down, or stop them should she fail to react fast enough. I am sure in the future this will do wonders for her reflexes and self defense abilities."

For a moment Latts just looked at her wide eyed. Then: "Oookay, guess that has SOME logic somewhere. But don't you do anything more, well, normal? And if it's only reading bedtime stories?"

The pale bounty hunter shrugged. "I don't really do bedtime stories, unless you count reading contracts, briefings or manuals about how to build stuff out loud. However, I do sacrifice hours upon hours of valuable time doing loathsome thing to protect her intelligence."

This time Latt's didn't respond, she simply waved her hand signifying a request to continue.

"When I want her out of my hair for a while I usually let her watch some shows on the holonet. Unfortunately, most children shows nowadays are trash, and because a stupid child is as useful as a traumatized one I have to watch them first to make sure that it's at least semi intelligent."

The Theelin snorted. "Thanks, the mental picture of you watching kids shows just made my day. And, seen anything you personally liked?"

Now Aurra actually became a bit flustered. "I have to admit, the show about the winged, mythical creatures that turn to stone by day actually got me a little hooked. And to be honest, the one with the ponies was far better than I thought it would be. Then there was the one with those guys who control the elements, and…

"Je-D-I."

Surprised, Aurra gave Latts a searching look, who raised her hands in denial. Both turned their heads to Ahsoka.

"Je-di. Jeda. Jedi." The kid seemed to have much fun with her new ability.

"Well, what do you know, looks like the kid from whom you are totally not the mother has just learned how to talk. Not the first word I'd have expected though."

"Hm, can't be helped. Makes sense though considering how many times I have told her how the Jedi would take her if she didn't behave. Or how she shouldn't be a lazy Jedi when I use the force to stop her from using the force to lift things. And let's not forget all the times I tell her…"

The two adults continued their conversation, soon coming to the topic on how the force could best be applied in combat and how to counter it. Little Ahsoka meanwhile was disappointed that her new trick didn't impress and continued playing with the blaster pistol parts again, being used to be ignored when the big people talked. It continued like that for a while, until...

CLICK

The silence was so complete, one could have heard a Mandalorian scout sneaking through.

The little Togruta was confused about the two big ones staring at her. The pale one asked slowly: "Say, did she just…"

"Yes." The other one responded. "Little Soka just grew up."

Even more confused, Ahsoka looked down at her hands, where she was holding the now complete blaster pistol. And she hadn't even realized that she had finished correctly placing all things together…

"EEEEEEEEEE!" both big ones suddenly screamed in excitement, making Ahsoka flinch. Then the two immediately rushed over to her. Still not understanding what was going on, the Togruta still enjoyed the pale one picking her up and cuddling her while saying things about being proud. What she didn't like was the pink one picking up her toy and admiring it, so she yelled a protesting "JEDI" while reaching out for the blaster.

Laughing, the pink one gave it back to her, the pale one smiling at her happy response. "Quick, we have to photograph this moment!" the big one said, the other adding "And send everyone else a copy"

And so a confused, but happy Ahsoka was held in place by her sort of adoptive mother while her sort of aunt proudly pointed at her first blaster, waiting for a flash to preserve the moment.

* * *

><p>Message form Aurra to Jango, this time with additional picture:<p>

:)

* * *

><p>Since Aurra Sing had started rising Ahsoka she met other, "normal" parents far more often than one might think. When she was on a civilized planet and had free time at her hands, or was even working with a cover that included her having a kid, she would sometimes use her free time to go to public playgrounds and let Ahsoka mix with the other squirts. After all, leaving her locked away in the ship at all times would be very counterproductive for any social skills. And the premature brawling between little kids couldn't hurt either in the long run.<p>

Of course that meant that Aurra was forced to mingle with the other mothers and fathers present, which, while not completely unpleasant, was unbearably boring most of the time. In the beginning it had been okay, she just had to invent some sob story about her being a refugee and having found Ahsoka lost and abandoned, how Ahsoka was adopted and her worthless husband had abandoned them, how her beloved husband died, whatever produced sympathy. After the obligatory hugs, declarations of sympathies and well-wishes the parents were happy to give pointers to any issues raising a child might bring.

But after three years, there weren't many things left to ask, and as mentioned before, those people and their petty concerns were so mind numbingly BORING. And in the worst cases they went on and on whining about how hard their lives were and how complicated children could get.

HA! She'd bet her right hand that none of those moronic tools would ever have to deal with the situation she currently had to deal with.

And by the force, that situation had come completely out of nowhere. Here she was, having just left the orbit of a planet where she and the squirt (having helped carrying and reloading her rifle) had apprehended two fugitives (thieves who had had the worst of luck robbing and accidently killing the son of an influential politician). After having securely bound the two guys and chained them to a wall in the cargo hold (live often paid more, and in this particular case dead would pay nothing) she had gone to the cockpit and left Ahsoka to organize the supplies they had bought.

Then she had heard the unmistakable sound of a blaster being fired. Barely managing not to panic she had stormed into the cargo hold lightsaber ignited, thinking the fugitives had somehow freed themselves and harmed Ahsoka. That thought had her to worried to even worry about worrying too much about the squirt as she had done a lot during the last two years.

Anyway, the scene she found had made her stop dead in her tracks, almost dropping her lightsaber. Slowly and controlled, through grinding teeth, she asked: "Squirt, what by the blackest Sith hells do you think you are doing?"

The addressed youngster even had the galls to look at her like she'd ask why Twi'lek had tentacles on their heads.

"I am trying to kill them, of course." Ahsoka said, while pointing her very own blaster, the one her caretaker had bestowed to her after she put it together, at the two fugitives still securely chained to the wall. Who at the moment were struggling against their bonds while trying to yell through their gags, clearly disturbed by the still smoking hole in the wall between them.

The pale bounty hunter took a deep breath and relaxed slightly. She could deal with that, she was sure she could. "Alright. Stop it, then."

Ahsoka cocked her head to the side questionably. "Why not? You kill people all the time."

"Eh, of course I do, but that's because it is my job. I explained that to you, right. Some people do something bad, the powers that be pay me. Giving me justification and a REASON to do it." She hoped that would do it.

It didn't, though. "But two planets before you broke a guys neck simply because he touched your butt and talked about dits, whatever that is. That wasn't a reason."

"THAT WAS A DAMN GOOD REASON!" the bounty hunter exploded.

The Togruta frowned. "Why?"

"Because…" Damn, so not the time for THAT talk. "I'll tell you when you get _dits_ yourself."

Ahsoka whined. "But mom, you said the same thing about those erriods that make you cranky once a month!"

Now it was Aurra's turn to frown. Ever since picking up the concept of family from all those holonet shows, she had insisted on calling her "mom". Oh well, one pain at a time. "We talked about this, squirt. If you don't have it, you don't have to know or use it."

"Meh, you are mean. But I have my own blaster!" she said while waving it around. "That means I have the right to kill people, just like you do."

Aurra let her head fall forward and pressed three fingertips against her forehead in frustration. Under other circumstances the squirts attempts to impersonate her might have been cute, but arguing with her always caused headaches. Well, time to put her foot down.

"Listen, squirt. You are right in some points. You have a blaster. That means you have power. You have the power to kill those two piles of bantha fodder, even though you can't even grasp the implications of that yet. BUT" she forcefully added when Ahsoka again took aim at the captives, causing her stop and look back at her "you are not going to do it."

The Togruta stomped her foot down in frustration. "But WHY! I wanna do it! Why do you get all the fun? I can do it, so why not?"

"Because" Aurra casually raised her hand and force pulled Ahsoka's blaster into it, causing infuriated protests "this is MY ship you are trying to put holes in, MY prisoners who will make ME money when I bring them in alive, and everything on this ship, including your ungrateful butt, is owned by ME. So finish unpacking MY supplies, watch some holonet shows on MY costs for one hour, don't even think about asking for any of MY supper and then go to sleep."

Ignoring Ahsoka's furious tantrum she fixated her two prisoners with a glare that could melt stone, making them quiver. "And you two ****piles stay quiet and no word from any of this to anyone, or I'll give the hussy back her blaster."

Having made her point, the pale bounty hunter turned around and strode back into the cockpit, Sitting down to write a new message to Jango.

* * *

><p>Aurra to Jango:<p>

You better explain your kid soon what you do for a living, and why.  
>And don't argue with children, they work after their own logic. Don't argue with them like ordinary people, just order them.<p>

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Sigh It's like every time I think the next update will be around in no time I take forever, and when I think it will take forever it doesn't. THIS time, however, I even have a sort of legitimate excuse for being late. One of my three term papers has 1001 Arabian nights as the topic, and that is A LOT to read.

So anyway, the next chapter should cover the time shortly after episode one and also introduce Boba. And I think I better not make any promises about it being quick, exams are in three weeks.

And man, writing dialogue can be frustrating. Half of the information I wanted to put in there didn't make it, but I think I can place it at the beginning of the next chapter.

What's frustrating about all this time being unable to update due to all the studying is that I also have like a dozen ideas for other stories in the back of my head, but seeing how slow my updating her is, there is no possible way to do them all. And it's kinda hard to decide between a Young Justice/Gargoyles/Blackest night Crossover, A Code Geass/Ranma or Code Geass/Mai Hime Crossover, a Mass Effect/Vampire the Masquerade or Mass Effect/My little Pony Friendship is Magic or Mass Effect/American Mcgee Alice Crossover.

Any thoughts on that from all the helpful reviewers who (thankfully) make me feel like a t**t for making them wait and inspire me to sit down and just write it instead of researching why it is only okay for a women to dress like a man, screw over bandits because her wimpy husband was to incompetent to stay awake during a simple rescue mission that only required him to whistle, being crowned king of a town and marrying a princess to lead said town into an era of prosperity only when she gives the reigns over to the wimpy lover as soon as she finally managed to seduce him under the guise of a man (long story).

Yeah, like all old fairytales, 1001 arabian nights can get kinda strange at times when you read the original, which was definitely NOT meant for kids. But hey, I read about Aztec mythology, after that nothing can shock me anymore (I hope).

Just realized, I still have to get some KOTOR references in this story. Damn you Bioware, why did you have to turn that franchise into a online game! First Warcraft, now this. And World of Darkness soon as well.


	5. Are we smart?

AN: I have to apologize, in the last chapter I said this one would have Boba. But since it has been so long since my last update and the current part of the chapter already has a length like the others, I'll use it as one instead as part of one bigger. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>32 BBC: Episode 1<p>

* * *

><p>Aurra Sing valued sleep. A good rest meant a clear mind, and a clear mind was vital for the continuation of life. At least concerning her chosen path in life. That being said, Aurra was by no means a heavy sleeper. While being trained by the Antazi assassins, the ability to be completely awake in an instant at the least sign of trouble had been mercilessly drilled into her body.<p>

So it was no wonder that when Ahsoka poked her sleeping form in the middle of the night (as far as the vastness of space had night and day) she was wide awake and sitting upright in seconds.

"What's going on?!" she yelled while grabbing Ahsoka's shoulder, scanning the cockpit and front window for trouble. "Did the auto pilot stop working? Pirate ship? Jedi Cruiser? The law? Blind passenger?"

"….. nightmare." Ahsokas voice replied meekly.

With a speed that one might worry for her neck, Aurra's head snapped back to fixate her eyes on the embarrassed Togruta. Frowning, she readjusted her blanket to cover her chest (not out of modesty, she just had never gotten around to have the heating in her ship repaired, and space was COLD) while starring her little companion down.

"Let's clarify this. You woke me up from my well deserved sleep… because you got scared by something you should be intelligent enough to know can't hurt you in any way?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Ahsoka tried to avert her eyes at the conceding tone, but the hand reassuringly grasping her shoulder before now held her chin and forced her to face the pale bounty hunter.

"Well, yes. But I…"

"Stop." Aurra interrupted, now that her subconscious didn't report danger anymore, sleepiness crashed down on her in waves. "I don't care about hearing it now." She yawned, closing her eyes, laying down and rolled on her side, facing away from Ahsoka. "I got sleep to catch up, and you better think about a good excuse for taking it from me before I can think of a proper punishment once I wake up and am able to actually give a damn."

Already she was slipping back into sleep, hoping her little companion would leave it at that. Naturally, as all too often the little hellion didn't do as she wished.

Now that she didn't have to face her mother's disapproving eyes anymore, little Ahsoka regained her confidence, as well as the urge to justify herself:  
>"But mom, that was no normal nightmare! Felt too real to be one. It was like really many voices were all screaming like, as loud as they could, and I got this feeling… Like that mean feeling I get in my stomach when people shoot at us or you shoot at people and tell me to hurry up with reloading, that feeling, only much stronger. And then there was this crazy laughter that sounded like someone was yelling it right into my ear. And…"<p>

While Ahsoka prattled on about incredibly intense feelings of dread, hate and sorrow, Aurra, close to being half asleep, but unable to drone the kid out, thought: "Huh, so that's what caused my own weird dream. Damn, why couldn't this wait until day?"  
>Aloud she mumbled: "Squirt, that was no dream, that was a disturbance in the force. Which can mean three things: First, someone committed planetary genocide. Second, some Jedi with a midi-chlorian overload is angsting about some shit, probably because his balls finally dropped. And third, the Sith are invading. Nothing that can't wait til tomorrow, so shut it."<p>

"Mmmooooommm, you can't just tell me there is something that feels like more than a nightmare but isn't one, and has something to do with how we let stuff float. That is dangerous, and you always say that I should never ignore danger, and…"

She didn't come any further because Aurra had raised her hand, not bothering to move any further, and force pushed Ahsoka on her butt. "I also said that disobeying me will have consequences outside your imagination. SLEEP."

Ahsoka fumed. She HATED it when her mommy did that. Hated it. And coupled with the confusion about that force disturbance, her emotions burned bright enough to have her raise her arms, muscled flexed, teeth grinding, employing the force to lift the laying form of the bounty hunter into the air. "I…wanna…know…NOW!"

Aurra blinked sleepily, opening her eyes to confirm that yes, she had in fact left the ground. Yawning while appearing completely indifferent, she turned her head to look at her kid, which was sweating under the effort of holding her up.

"Squirt, let me make this perfectly clear." One swaying motion of a pale hand had Ahsoka lifted into the air herself. Surprised, she let go of her mother and Aurra fell to the ground, seemingly unbothered by the fall. Another swaying motion, and the Togruta was not to lightly slammed back down on the gorund  
>"Your audacious effort there was adorable enough for me to not knock you out. On the other hand though I am also sympathizing with the many carnivorous beasts that eat their young when they annoy them."<p>

This time, Ahsoka let her sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>Several hours later on some freshly colonized planet the two females sat peacefully on a blanket atop of a grassy hill, surrounded by colorful varieties of flowers. With the soft breeze caressing their skin, it was quite a relaxing and laidback situation. Naturally, none of them would admit that. And the younger one was far too anxious about finally getting some answers to care anyway.<p>

"Now just spill, mom, what is a disturbance in the force?" she whined/demanded.

"Calm down and hand me the bread first." Ahsoka impatiently waved her arm…. "And should you even consider using the force to throw it at me, I'll check if the rumor of the bone powder made from Togruta headgear being explosive really is just a rumor." Grumbling Ahsoka picked up the bread and handed it to Aurra, who grinned proudly at the foul words she heard from her… foster child. Seemed like she was finnaly starting to combine the cuss words imaginatively instead of just counting down every bad word she knew.

"Thanks. Now, what do you remember me telling you about the force?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Well, the force is some kind of spiritual energy that exists in all living and un-living things and, eh, connects them or something. Makes them alive, gives them a soul and all that stuff." Aurra nodded in confirmation and urged her to go on with a hand motion.

"Uh, and some people, like us, have like a whole lot of that energy inside us, and because of that we can do things with everything else that has that energy inside it."

"More or less." Aurra confirmed. "More so, our connection to that energy also allows us to sense emotions of other people, because different emotions have different impacts on the force. Naturally, strong emotions like anger or grief are easier to read, and usually it only works at a close distance."

"Now, a disturbance in the force occurs when the natural flow of the energy that is the force is disturbed by a strong reaction.  
>You remember me mentioning planetary genocide? "Ahsoka nodded. "See, as I said the emotions of a normal person are only transmitted over a very short distance. But if for example the entire population of an entire planet is being massacred, it is likely that all of them will feel a lot of terror, rage and grief at the same time. Their combined emotional outcry will then be strong enough to be felt by force sensitive people all over the galaxy."<p>

"It is a similar concept with the example of a super Jedi in puberty. While most force user are pretty much at the same power level, some rare examples are either incredibly weak or incredible strong. Some people are strong enough to channel such a vast amount of force energy in their bodies that strong emotional outbursts from them will also be felt all over the galaxy. You following so far?"

The young Togruta had to thin on that for a little while.

"Yes. The force is everywhere, and if something causes like, an explosion of emotions, the shockwaves can be felt by us. But what about the third reason you mentioned? That Sith invasion. What exactly are the Sith anyway? The holonet mentions them sometimes, and He-Mandalore and She-Jedi are always fighting them because they are evil, but that is all I know."

Aurra grimaced. She really hoped Jango would NEVER find out about those holo net cartoons Ahsoka had just mentioned. People might die if he did.

"The Sith are like the anti Jedi. A group of people that have been as war with them since the dawn of civilization.

See, if history is to be believed, and you should always be careful with what you believe, because it is the winners who write the books, it went something like this: Eons ago and longer, when different species traveled to the stars for the first time, meeting each others, starting wars and founded what would later be known as the republic, they also discovered that that in every species, some had the ability to wield the force. And then two dominant ideologies were established. On the one hand you had the first Jedi, who decided to use their power to uphold the laws of the republic and protect it as "servants of the people". Sorta like a police force made up of monks with superpowers. On the other hand, there were the Sith. They thought that their power made them better than anyone else, and gave them the right to rule. Naturally that lead to conflict and countless wars have been lead between them. One side would win, the other would go into hiding. Then the power of the winner would stagnate and the loser would build up strength to take back the galaxy. That went on for a while, and currently the Jedi are the winners. Have been for such a long time, people are not sure if there actually are any Sith left. But assuming there are, hiding somewhere at the edges of known space amassing an army, should they come back to invade, their combined force power, along with all their Sith like emotions, would also be felt."

Then, after a short pause she added:

"And then there is also the fact that, after death, force users can leave some sort of spiritual body behind in the universe. Those spirits are basically the same person as before, only that they can't touch anything and only other force users can see and talk to them."

Ahsoka looked horrified at that prospect and interrupted.

"But, wouldn't that be really boring? Why would anyone want to live without being able to do anything?"

Aurra shrugged, smirking.

"Well, most of them must be perverts who enjoy the ability to get free shows without consequences and satisfy repressed voyeuristic urges. And if they want, they can always chose to dissolve themselves, leave the universe forever and become "one with the force" or something. But anyway, the point is that these spirits can be anywhere, so if the Sith should indeed invade, most Jedi spirits would probably know and whine about it. A lot. Enough to make every living force user notice."

The Togruata started looking around in concern.

"But there are no creepy old dead Jedi people watching me, right?"

Aurra laughed. Now that was a thought.

"Nah, they are probably just over at Corusant watching sitcoms. Unless of course they were _that kind_ of Jedi master, but let's not go there yet."

Ahsoka looked relived. Then, after some contemplation, she asked her mother:

"Say, mom, are we Sith?"

Aurras eyes narrowed. "Now how did you get THAT ridiculous idea?"

"Well, most people we met, as well as the holonet, aren't really in agreement about whether the Jedi are good or bad, but since you, uncle Jango and aunt Latts say they are bad, I guess they are bad. And you just explained that the Sith are force using enemies of the Jedi. And that they think that they should use the force to do what they like, and you and me use the force to help us with our job, which doesn't seem to be out to help people. All that considered, I just thought it would be logical."

After a moment of silence, the pale bounty hunter shook her head. Ah, had she ever been that naïve at her age? Probably not, but how could she blame her daug… the squirt for that?

"No little one, we are not Sith. And you so called logic is actually the centre of a problem both Jedi and Sith have. You are young and stupid, so you have an excuse for thinking that way…"

"HEY!" Ahsoka protested with an insulted expression

"…unfortunately the Jedi and Sith have made it a custom to indoctrinate people into never letting go of that flawed logic. See, the original Jedi were a bunch of police warrior monks out to protect the innocent. Not very ambitious and quite heart-bleeding, but one had to admire their resolve. Now, after thousands of years of peace and unchallenged superiority, the Jedi have degenerated into a band of egoistical, self centered snobs who have forgotten their own values and look down upon everyone from their old throne of moral superiority while corruption eats away their very core. The Sith however….

Her expression darkened

"…are just as bad as the Jedi, if not worse. The only positive thing to be said about them may be that at least they are honest about being assholes. But basically, and this counts for the very first of them as well, Sith are nothing more than super powered bullies. The survival of the fittest theory at the bottom of their ideology holds merit, but they approach it in such a mind numbingly stupid way. Thinking that their power means that the whole universe resolves around them and that everyone is there solely to serve them. But in reality, every life form has to work together with others to achieve something. EVERYBODY has to give something to the community to have it go on. And let me tell you something: Contrary to what they say, the Jedi didn't win the last war against the Sith because of a superior moral standpoint or because their use of the force is the more powerful. They won it because the Sith basically defeated themselves. They have this incredibly dumb doctrine about the rule of the two. That a successful Sith relation consist of a master and a student. The master teaches the student, and when the student has learned everything and has become stronger than the master, he must kill said master to become one him/herself and take someone new as a student. In theory that ensures that only the strong survive and keep the empire strong. In reality however it means constant backstabbing, betrayals, violent takeovers and even the weakest of force users feeling the need to be the master of someone he can shove around, it is impossible for any kind of society to function for long. In the end, the Sith probably did a better job at killing Sith than the Jedi ever did."

.

….

Ahsoka blinked. Her young mind had trouble processing all the information this obviously bottled up rant of her mother had provided her. After thinking it over for a while, she did the natural thing for a child and asked another question:

"If the separation of force users is so stupid, why do people still use it? And if we are neither Jedi or Sith, what are we then?"

Amused, Aurra patted her head, which the kid found annoying, which only amused the bounty hunter more.

"Kid, if you try to get answers for the reasons why most people are stupid, you'll just set yourself up for disappointment. There are certain things in life that you just have to accept, and stupidity in its many forms is one of them. As for what we are…"

She gave Ahsoka an intense look, making sure to convey to the kid how serious this lecture was

"…we are SMART. See, Jedi and Sith are so caught up in their way's they see the universe only in black and white. They are completely stuck in their ways and are unable to think outside the box. For example…"

She raised her hands and used the force to remove three brick sized chunks of earth from the ground. The she used the force to put them atop one another, creating a little dirt tower.

"…a Jedi sees a peaceful village with some unused material lying around. He uses the force to help the villagers erect something useful, like a silo, then basks in the villagers' gratefulness and dedicates his entire life to protect them. A Sith on the other hand…"

SShe levitated the upper chunk of earth and forcefully brought it down on the other two chunks repeatedly until only dust was left.

"…would use the force to destroy the Silo to show the villagers his power and scare them into submission. Then he would order them to use the remains of the Silo to erect a statue of himself and demand the villagers to worship him for the rest of his life. Now tell me, little one, what would YOU do in said village?"

"Eh, ignore I ever saw it and walk away to avoid getting into the conflict between the Jedi and Sith?" she proposed. Aurra smiled in satisfaction.

"Indeed, not getting involved in something that doesn't concern you. A smart choice. And there lies the heart of it all. CHOICE. Let's say the two of us come to the village and decide to stay. We could help the villagers to build a Silo, in return demanding payment or shelter. So in difference to the Jedi, we helped people, but it was also beneficial to ourselves. Now imagine further, the villagers have turned on us because of a drought and they don't like outsiders eating their food. We have to get away in a hurry, so we use the force to damage the Silo, causing the villagers to be too distracted to have time chasing us. In that case we would have done harm to people, but in contrast to the Sith, it was not to make us feel better about ourselves, but to preserve our own life, and because we were given reason. And that is what makes us better than both Jedi and Sith. We don't let the force dictate how to life our lives. Jedi and Sith might say that they are masters of the force, but in truth it controls them, because….hey, what do you think you are doing, squirt?"

The bounty hunters confusion stemmed from Ahsoka having stood up, walked over to her and engulfing her in a loving embrace, affectionately rubbing her head against Aurra's bosom.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am gratefull." The youn gTogruta answered. "If you hadn't taken me with you after I was born, I would have been taken to the Jedi and become a stupid, simple minded warrior monk. But now I can be a SMART person."

The force be damned, Aurra simply didn't know how to deal with situations like this! All that gratefulness and open shows of affection made her feel all fuzzy inside, it was confusing. And she hated confusion! It meant a loss of control.

On the other hand, it also felt really comfortable how Ahsoka was holding on to her like that, and now that she raised her hand to pet the kids head, she guessed a little confusion now and then couldN't hurt, as long as it was a good kind of confusion.

"Well, eh, sure, no problem. I am also happy that you can be a smart person, would have hated to have seen you become a Jedi, and you are really good company. Even when you are annoying. But I guess all that time explaining things to you has paid off. Not that there was ever any doubt, I always had a feeling you'd be a smart one. Oh, speaking of time…"

She pressed her index and middle finger against her head near to her antenna, to make the bio-computer in her head tell her the time.

"…could you hand me my rifle, please?"

"Yes, mom!" Ahsoka said beaming, ended the embrace and went to pick up her mother's rifle to hand it to her.

"Thanks, kiddo. Now let's see, where was that road? Ah, over there, and what do you know, the convoy is on time. Now, let me concentrate…"

BLAM

"Alright, that would be minus one politician for this planet. Come on then kiddo, pack up your things and leave the blanket, we have to get going."

"WHAT! But we barely finished half our food!" Ahsoka said scandalized.

"Oh well, things like that just happen when you ask for a long lecture. Now hurry up."

"Bah, that is so unfair! We never finish our picnics! Or do anything normal mothers and daughters do. This sucks."

Aurra rolled her eyes. "Tough luck, kid, most things in the galaxy suck. Now hurry up before those idiots down there figure out from which direction the shoot came."

"NO! I want a complete picnic, and I am not leaving until we get one." With that declaration, Ahsoka crossed her arms, turned her back on the bounty hunter and refused to move.

Aurra groaned. That was one unfortunate side effect from her constantly ignoring Ahsoka's crying when she had been an infant. While it had been years since Ahsoka had cried because of something different from scraping her knee, most certainly not to try and get something out of her, it also meant that the little hussy exploited other ways to get things she knew she wouldn't get through whining. Mainly staying still and refusing to move until she got her way.

Sure, the much bigger bounty hunter could just pick her up and carry her away, but in that case Ahsoka would most likely scream bloody murder and give away their location.

Fortunately for Aurra, the lesson that whining didn't help had also taught her kid another skill. Bargaining.

"Okay, how about this?" the bounty hunter asked. "If you shut up and come with me to the ship now, once we are in space we'll find some asteroids and you can use the main cannons to blow them up. We'll file that under target practice."

Immediately Ahsoka whirled around, eyes wide in anticipation, joyfully squeaking:

"YAY! Let's go!"

And then she ran off in the direction of the ship. Aurra shock her head and ran after her.

_Brats!_

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

To be honest, most of Aurra's rant about Jedi and Sith are mostly my personal feelings on the matter. My biggest problem with Star Wars has always been that I have a hard time taking the Sith seriously, because basically they are just bullies with superpowers who like to dress in black and red. Subtle.

But I think that view suits Aurra, which is the main reason she is my favorite Star Wars character. And it would explain why in the series she never worked for Count Doku directly, only for Cad Bane, on her own or (in the EU) as a general for the separatist. Because she won't work for Sith Lords.

And yes, I know canon has her working for Vader later, but at that point the whole universe is owned by the Sith, so why not.

Anyhow, in the reviews, for which I am very thankful and which once again have motivated me to sit my lazy butt down and update, many people have asked about pairings. So here is my stance on them:

This story is not pairing oriented, so nothing is planned yet. That does not mean that there won't be any, that for I'll have to see if I can get any chemistry when having this alternate Ahsoka interact with any possible partners. But before I get any false hopes up, I better make my feelings on the usual parings for the fandom clear.

Jango: Aside from the fact that he will most likely die very soon, no, too much of an age difference.

Boba: If yes, that would have to wait, can see the appeal, but as of now he is not even born yet.

Anikan: Concerning canon, I can see the appeal, but I think the master/apprentice relationship works better. And then ther is what I have planned for the story..

Rex: Similar to Anikan, buddies works better for me, besides, age difference. I know, Ahsoka is probably older than most clones, but it still looks like it.

Bane: See the appeal as well, but in most stories about that pairing Ahsoka is to submissive for me, and the age difference makes it a no.

Grievous, Obi Wan, Padme: I see no appeal.

Barris: Can see the appeal as well, but thinks just good friends or even sisters in all but blood works better.

Lux: Oh my god, there is no single character on the show I hate more than that guy. By his first appearance he just bored me and I was simply regretting that they would make some bore like that an obvious love interest for Ahoska, of all the people they could have taken. But then when he returned, oh my god, let's just say once I get there I will probably dedicate an entire chapter to explain why he is a stupid, brain-dead twit that deserves to die. But okay, I admit, he isn't the worst, that honor falls to Jar Jar.

So all in all pairings are still a big maybe.

Anyway, the disturbance in the force mentioned in this chapter were the events of episode one, mainly the Sith returning and all dead Jedi spirits being shocked about it and the dead Sith spirits being happy about it.

Next chapter Aurra will take a leave of absence to do some stuff she did in the official Star Wars comics after episode one, so that will leave Jango with babysitting duties.


End file.
